The Creator Of Light
by xXBRANDIZZLEXx
Summary: [BOOK 2] Sequel to "The Light To My Dark" Horakhty sends Yugi to another world and time to purify the darkness that has fallen over the land, but as Yugi figures out where and when he is, he faces great difficulty and heart break. Will Yugi be consumed by the darkness or will he find a way see with unclouded by hatred and purify the dark? Puzzleshipping blindshipping
1. Abayomi

**Chapter One**

 **Abayomi**

The warm wind tickled my face as my eyelids drifted open. I was laying face down in the burning sand as the sun scorched high above the dessert sky. I slowly raised to my hands and knees. 'What land was I sent too and why do I feel so weak?' I watched as my arms shook, barely holding my weight up. It was unbearably hot. I felt dizzy and sick. I force myself up and glance at my surroundings. I was in the outskirts of a village. I looked down realizing the puzzle was hanging from my neck weighing me down. 'What the-?' My jacket and trousers were replaced with a cloth cloak. It was ragged and torn and I wore no shoes. I dragged myself though the sand towards to village. 'Maybe someone there could explain where I was and help me get some proper clothes.' I gazed around as I made my way through the various shops. 'Woah, I just some serious déjà vu!' A memory flashed through my mind of Yami dragging me through shops just like these when we were in Egypt running from the Japanese police. Tears prickle my eyes as I remember his smile as we walked together. I shake my head. 'I'm here to save him. No more crying!' I pull myself together and continue walking. Something seemed different about these shops. They seemed so run down looking. People sat on carpets instead of chairs. My curiosity turns into anxiety as I realize people are staring at me whispering amongst themselves. I turn to a small child and their mother.

"Mama, why does that boy have such light skin? Is he dying?" She glares at me in confusion before dragging her daughter away. I lift up my hands and arms into my vision. My bright white skin reflected the sun. Not only were they pale they were very skinny, more skinny then before. I rubbed my hand across my stomach as felt my ribs sticking out. I return my arms to my sides as I look around. Everyone was very dark skinned making all eyes lock onto me. I turn to a man at the shop beside me.

"Erm... Excuse me why is everyone dressed like peasants?" The mans eyes widened before standing up.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" The man eyes filled with anger. "You dare mock me!?" He grabs a chain from under his wooden display whipping it at me. I quickly duck underneath his attack. The chain releases from his hand flying over my head and striking a man walking by. I quickly rise to my feet and flee. I glance over my shoulder to see a full brawl broken out between the men. I slip down an ally once I feel I'm far enough away. I slide down against the wall collapsing from exhaustion. 'Why am I so fatigued?' I grab the seam of my cloak near my chest pulling it away from my body. I stare inside to see how skinny I am. 'Am I starving?' I hear my stomach growl confirming my suspicions. I went through in my head everything I knew about this land. Horakhty did say that I was sent into a different world, but from what I've seen this is more like I've gone into the past. The past. The same woman dragging her daughter from before came through the ally this time not noticing my existence.

"Mama why!? Why are we hiding!?" The little girl stared into my eyes as her mother frantically dragged her past me. "Your hurting my wrist!"

"Hush! The Pharaoh mustn't know of our lives! Or he'll enslave us!"

'Pharaoh?' Then the realization hit me. I was in the past. This was ancient Egypt! I thought about what the mother could have meant. My attention was drawn to the left of the ally as two palace guards ran towards the girl and her mother. I jumped to my feet and pushed them into a opening to an abandoned house ripping down the rug that was used as a door. I stood on the other side of the rug leaning against it peeking out the side of it. As the guards approached I turn back to the girl and her mother.

"Run! Out the back!" The small girl stared at me as her mother nodded and ran out the back. I followed them to the window lifting her daughter up. The woman pulled her onto the small balcony and mouthed thank you.

"But ma-!" Her mother gripped her hand around her mouth and dashed away out of sight. I sighed in relief, but quickly returned into a panicked state.

"Halt!" I heard from behind me as I stepped away from the window turning around. They flung their spear at my criss crossing the points at both sides of my throat pinning me to the wall.

"Where is that woman and child!?" I said nothing as I stared at them in fear. "The Hebrews are to be captured and made slaves by the Pharaohs orders! Assisting them in anyway is a crime against the Pharaoh!" I could feel myself shaking as I tried to speak.

"What are you doing here foreigner? You are not from here." The other guard spoke.

"To create light were there is only darkness. What kind of Pharaoh enslaves innocent woman and children?!" They removed the spears from the sides of my throat. The first man raised his arm behind his shoulder and back handing me. His knuckles dig into my skin as I fall onto the ground. His foot presses against my chest pinning me to the ground.

"How dare you you speak of the Pharaoh in such a manor!" He raises his spear and drives it into my left shoulder. I scream as I desperately try to pull it out but his foot keeps me secured against the floor. I feel the tears fall down the sides or my temples as I gasp for air. "Your lucky the Pharaoh is looking for slaves or I would kill you were you lie." He jerks the spear from my shoulder and steps away releasing me from the floor. I cry out and roll onto my side holding my shoulder curling up. "I'm going to look for that filthy woman and child. You deal with the foreigner." The cruel guard hastily made his way out of the house leaving me with the other man. I look up at him terrified he might stab me as well, but this man wore a gentle sympathetic look. He placed his hand on my arm before speaking in a calm tone.

"If you don't struggle I won't hurt you." He bonded my hands in chains and lifted me from the floor. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "Don't speak. Don't beg. It won't help. Just do as your told." He spoke more coldly this time and I just gazed at the floor. He pushed me out of the house and out of the village. He climbed onto his horse as he held the chain link into his hands making me walk across the desert.

After about an hour of walking, and feeling like I was going to die from heat exhaustion, the sun went below the horizon. I held my shoulder tightly trying to stop the bleeding and soothe the pain. I started to feel faint as we arrived at a camp. I turned to my right and terror spread through me as I stared at the guard who had previously stabbed me. I started to shake. He turned and made eye contact stomping towards me gripping my shackles.

"Abasi! He has been through enough yes? Let him be."

'Abasi? I know a lot of the Egyptian language from grandpa. Abasi meant stern.'

"You dare not defend this slave Subira!"

'Subira means patient.'

"No Abasi, but he is on the verge of death. Do you want to be responsible for dealing with his corpse?" Abasi growled under his breath and dragged to me to a tent tossing me inside. He pulled the tent drapes shut as his footsteps disappeared. I lay there gripping my shoulder sulking.

"Are you hungry stranger?" I gazed up to see a boy about my age crouching near me smiling down. I lean up and nod as he looks from my shoulder back to my eyes before shifting to the back of the tent. I notice that there three others in the tent along with me and the boy. Two elderly men and a woman probably in her thirties. The boy returns with a bowl sticking his fingers into the bowl and rubbing the ointment on my shoulder. I flinch and clench my teeth as he circles my wound. He takes a cloth and tightly wraps it around my shoulder smothering the laceration. He smiles brightly at me. He hands me a slice of bread, a bowl of porridge and some grapes. I eat as fast as possible trying to regain my strength.

"Thank you. I'm so grateful for this meal and the care of my wound." I say tapping my shoulder.

"Us outsiders have to stick together." He never once falters his smile as he speaks. "What is your name stranger?"

My eyes narrow as I glance down at my bowl. "To be honest I'm not sure anymore." He places his hand on my right shoulder.

"My name is Abayomi." I smile back at him.

'Bringer of happiness.'

"I shall give you a new name. Hmm... I'll call you, Moswen!" I can't help but giggle at him.

'Light skin. That's funny.'


	2. Mistakes

**_~*A/N*~ Guys I am SO sorry about the lack of updating! I LOST MY INSPIRATION! I also have been busy with moving and having to deal with the landlord ect. BUT HERE YOU GO! Hopefully I will be updating much more frequently. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! you guys keep me going!_**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Mistakes**

As the sun soaked itself into my skin, a smile crept across my face. I felt the warm embrace of Yami's arms around me, holding me gently through the night and into the morning. I hear myself mumble his name as my eyes drift open. I blink a few times and smile at the body next to me. Those Crimson eyes stare into the depths of my soul. Yami smiles at me before speaking.

"Moswen?" My eyebrows twitch at the unfamiliar voice. My short lived bliss shatters as Yami's room, the soft sheets of his bed and his face change into the worn tent, the heat of the desert and Abayomi's concerned eyes staring at me. I flinch away from him and roll onto my back when I realize how close we are. "Are you okay?" He leans up with one arm below himself.

"Y-Yeah! I'm so sorry if I freaked you out. I guess I move a lot in my sleep." I gave a very unconvincing laugh. I fought the tears that wanted to accumulate in my ducts. How I wish Yami was still here to hold me. He would tell me that everything would be alright, that everything would be okay because we were together. I wouldn't have to be… _**alone.**_ I snapped back into reality and smiled at Abayomi.

"Actually, I'm the one who moved closer to you. You kept mumbling someone's name in your sleep." Abayomi reached over and ran his thumb across my cheek, wiping away some water. Damn. I thought I wouldn't cry. "You seemed so lonely and when I moved closer you stopped crying, but you don't have to worry. You'll never be alone with me here." He spoke like he read my mind. He smiled sweetly at me. I laid there with my mouth half open for a few seconds.

"Thanks, Abayomi." I returned his smile before sitting up in the tent. I removed the bandages from my arm where I was stabbed by the spear and to my surprise the wound was completely healed. "Wow, that ointment is amazing! It's completely fixed. There's not even a scar." He flashed a crooked smile before reaching inside a basket pulling out and ripping apart a loaf of bread into several pieces. He hands me a piece and I graciously accept it. The two elderly men on the opposite side of the tent join us as we enjoy our meal together. I notice that the woman, who is also in our tent, was still asleep and has not moved for quite some time. I leaned close to Abayomi's ear to whisper. "That woman still hasn't moved." He raises and eyebrow at me and I point to the motionless body on the ground. He cranks his neck over his shoulder and crawls to her, resting his hand on her arm and gently shaking her. Her limp body rolls over and her hand thumps onto the ground effortlessly. I gasp, breaking the silence and Abayomi turns to stare at me, confusion written on his features.

"What? She's not dead if that's what you thought. She does look sick though." He placed his hand on her forehead. She grimaces at his touch. "She has a terrible fever!" He raised his voice with his last words as the others looked at each other in shock. It took me a second to realize that regular sickness was life threatening in ancient times. Panic crossed Abayomi's face, and for the first time his carefree expression twisted into one of fear.

"What should we do!? Do you have some kind of medicine or remedy like the kind you used on my shoulder?" He didn't speak, but slowly shook his head and stared at the ground. One of the older men put his hand on my shoulder, turning me to make eye contact with him.

"Only God can save her now." His hand slid off my shoulder and my gaze returned to the woman on the ground, to weak to open her eyes. Beads of sweat dripped down her temples and her face twitched with discomfort. I closed my eyes and prayed silently for the woman. I prayed for death to take her quickly.

" _You are a being of light, do not pray for darkness."_

My eyes flew wide open as I tried to distinguish where the voice came from. Silence. I closed my eyes again. _"Please let death take her soul to heaven if it exists."_ I thought to myself.

" _Yugi, you have the strength to save her."_ The words echoed in my head. I glanced down at the puzzle hanging around my neck as it shimmered in the morning light.

 _"Horakthy? Have you heard my prayer?"_ Silence. I had my answer. That ominous voice of light and dark was definitely coming from the puzzle. It was half horakthy's voice and half… _someone_ else's. Someone who was not a being of light. Someone I have yet to meet, but dread the day I do. How was I supposed to save this woman? I gripped the puzzle for a few seconds before kneeling next the woman, placing my palm flat on her forehead and closing my eyes to concentrate on… Well _whatever_ itwas I was trying to do. _"What do I do? How do I use my, my 'light' to save her?"_ After a few moments of quiet and unanswered questions, I thought about about the word light meant. Yami's warm embrace protecting me. My mothers gentle caress. My fathers love. The times I had with my friends. I played my memories like a movie in my head. Tears of joy fell down my cheeks as my hand started to ignite. I opened my eyes as I felt there love wash over my body like an energy and race to my fingertips. Light shined from underneath my hand on the woman's head, blinding us as it began to get brighter. I retracted my hand as the light faded away. I started to pant as a wave of exhaustion hit me.

"What was that Moswen!?" I turned to Abayomi looking at me with a look of excitement and confusion mixed together. I smiled at him and let out a strangled laugh before shrugging. The two men looked at one another and then back to me bowing slightly.

"A-Are you a god?" I smiled at them shaking my head slowly. I returned my attention back to the woman who was smiling in her sleep, no longer in pain. "Your body can perform miracles?" The second man asked.

"I honestly don't know. This is the first time I've ever tried to harness my power before." I glanced at the woman once more to find her smiling at me, but this time with open eyes staring at me.

"Are you feeling okay now mam?" She blinked before she responded.

"They're waiting for you on the other side Yugi. They want to help."

"What do you mean?"

"I danced with death, but I also met someone else on the other side. Joseph says 'we're all here for you Yug'. Your not alone on this journey'." I grinned and cried at her words. Everyone's still here with me. Joey, Anzu, Maya, Duke, Tristan and… _Yami!?_ As quickly as the words could escape my mouth I begged the woman.

"Did you see anyone named Yami?" She smiled before closing her eyes and fell back asleep unable to answer my question. One final tear escaped my eye then I dried my face with my hand. _'No more crying Yugi.'_

"The person you were calling for, Yami, I'm sorry I had no idea he was…gone."

I felt my body stiffen as I turn to Abayomi. My eyes glaze over and all the emotion leaves my body. I feel my heart turn cold and my skin numbs itself.

"Yes. Yami's gone. I'm from another world. In my world everyone I loved was murdered before my eyes."

Dark memories of Yami being stabbed repeatedly all over his body as Téa rips through his skin with her nails like he was dragonfly and she was ripping off its wings for sport. Slowly taking him apart. Slowly breaking him. Unable to save him. I feel a dark aura of hopelessness, hate and rage start to surround me. I haven't been able to grieve. I know I can still save them, that's why I'm here.

"Yugi!" I feel a tight grip around my arm bringing me back to myself. I stare at Abayomi's fearful face and he shakes.

"How do you know my name?" I asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"The woman said it." He spoke quickly before continuing. "Don't give into the darkness. I believe you're here to save us. You're not alone. Don't try to grieve all by yourself." My being softens. It's like he sees right into my very soul. Any walls I put up he can break through. I have decided I'm not going to be weak anymore. I can't cry about the past now, I have to save everyone. He releases my arm and smiles at me. "I think you can help save my people." He whispered.

"Your people?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, the Hebrews. The pharaoh thinks that we are insignificant and weak. He makes us his slaves and works us until we die. He knows not of what love and compassion are. He is not to be trusted Yugi. I fear you are like us, but because of your skin you are more of a target. Please be careful."

I nod slowly. How could he do this? A king is supposed to treat all his people with respect and kindness. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of pounding footsteps outside making us stiffen as we await to hear what the commotion is about.

"Everyone, out of your tents and line up!" As per instructed, we file out of tents. Guards walk around to each of us placing me and Abayomi in shackles.

"Anyone under the age of eighteen shall be brought to the pharaoh to see if your worthy to become slaves! The rest of you will start to work immediately and the completion of his majesties pyramid!"

The guard cracked his whip onto the ground erasing any thoughts of petition from us. I watched as boys and girls were placed in chains. We were in large groups. Three rows each with ten boys and girls connected by chains as we shuffled across the sand towards the palace. I turned to the two men from my tent and mouthed goodbye. I regret never asking their names. I hope they do what they can to take care of each other. I also hoped for the woman's recovery.

As we made our way across the desert sand, Abayomi leans towards me.

"Do not make eye contact with his _majesty_." He says with sarcasm. I can't help but giggle at his tone. His eyes narrow. "I am serious though Yugi." My smile fades and I nod. A loud thump come from behind as the chain tightens up and we are unable to move. We turn to see a boy passed out from exhaustion. A guard unchains the boy and flops his body onto the sand. He glares at us.

"Keep moving you dirty Hebrews!" With a crack of his whip everyone turns away and keeps walking. I scowl at the guard.

"You can't just leave him there! He'll die!" I yell at the guard. I look at Abayomi who turns his narrowed gaze and pained expression to the ground. The guard approaches me and I stand my ground still holding a scowl. He jets his hand out as his fingers snake there way around my throat. He squeezes tighter as I claw at his wrist trying to break free. He lifts me from the ground pulling me closer to his face.

"I said, keep moving." He spits through his teeth before throwing me down onto the sand. I lose my balance and fall to my knees coughing and gasping for breath. I feel Abayomi reef me off the sand to my feet and push me as the group continues to walk. I glance back at the boy laying in the sand. I pray inwardly for him to be saved somehow as we make our way across the desert heat.

We arrived at the palace about two hours after leaving the camp. The first two groups were brought into the royal chamber while our group waited in the foyer. We received horrible looks from the royals as they passed by. After sometime we were finally were called into the chamber. We shuffled our way in. I kept my gaze low and my mouth shut. We were brought before the pharaoh as we awaited for his verdict. The silence rang in my ears. The only noise was his footsteps as he made his way down the row examining each of us as he did. It echoed in my ears making them sting. I closed my eyes until the footsteps turned to silence. I slid my eyes open slowly still staring at the golden floor. I had to somehow stop this person. My anger and anxiety for the pharaoh built up in me the closer he approached. He stopped directly in front of me and it wasn't until he spoke, that every inch of composure I had, shattered to my feet.

"Where is this one from? He is not Hebrew or Egyptian." That indistinguishable voice. Those deep baritone lyrics pierced my ears, like a song that had been stuck in my head that I had long forgotten. My eyes flashed up to meet his Crimson gaze. As we stared at each other my eyes became wide. "Where are you from?" He demanded, eyes filled with impatience. I lost my sanity.

"Yami!" I practically screamed at him. I felt Abayomi's head jerk towards me. Then I remembered all the terrible things I had seen. "How could you do this to your people!? I know this isn't you!" The pharaoh's face scrunched up into a look of disgust as he gripped onto my hair pulling it back.

"How dare you! Don't presume you know anything about me!" He hissed at me. I feel Abayomi shuffle and pull me back. He begged with the king.

"I'm sorry for my friends outburst. He has turned crazy from the heat." I turn to Abayomi and blink a few times. For the first time Abayomi stares at me with anger and whispers. "Yugi, please." Yami grabs him and pushes him away from me.

"Where. Are. You. From." He punctuates every word spitting them more irritatingly with each word.

"Another world. One where you treated everyone as equals!" I crossed the line. I can almost hear the physical snap of Yami's patience as he throws me to the ground. He removes his sword from his sheath and points it under my chin. I tremble in fear realizing I have failed everyone, including Yami.

"I'm going to break you." I close my eyes and feel tears well up. As they fall down my face I reopen them to see Yami's face covered in shadows. His aura so dark and hateful surrounding us making the hall disappear with any light it may have brought. His Crimson eyes shone in the darkness and a sinister smile crept on his lips. His swings his arm and I wait for it to penetrate my skin. Time slowed itself as I became paralyzed under his gaze. As the blade made its way down I notice it taking a new path away from me and towards my right side. Before my mind registered what was happening, the hall faded back into view and the speed of his blade returned. It slashed through the throat of not me, but the boy standing next to me. I jerked up as blood exploded from his throat hitting me and the pharaoh. I watched as the boy turned towards me and then fell into my arms. The boy with emerald green eyes stared into my amethyst ones. He killed Abayomi. It didn't sink in. I didn't believe it. My eyes turned vacant as I stared at him expressionless. He choked and gasped as blood overflowed from his mouth. I did this. I whispered to him.

"You said you would never leave me alone. Please don't die." I cradled him in my body. I placed my hand over his throat.

' _Maybe I can heal him with my light! Perhaps there's still a chance to fix this!'_

I closed my eyes and imagined all the things that brought me happiness. I remembered my friends and family. I remembered Yami smiling at me, and his face turn to shadows and slit Abayomi's throat. I quivered and lost my concentration. I couldn't focus on my light when all I could feel is darkness. I looked up at the pharaoh who wore a crooked pride filled smirk. "It should have been me. So… why?"

"I've done him a favour. I have freed him from you. Don't forget that you made this choice. You killed your friend."

I wanted to argue. I wanted to say that I wasn't the one who struck him with the blade. I wanted to convince him that he was wrong, but he was right. I did kill him. He warned me not to make eye contact, not to trust or defy him. I failed him just like I failed everyone else in the past. I felt the sudden urge to find something sharp and cut into my skin. I couldn't cry. I needed something to mend this. I needed to hurt myself the way I hurt him. I panted hard as I watched Abayomi take his final breaths. His body stopped jerking as his spirit left his body. I closed his eyes and laid him on the ground as I kneeled, eyes vacant staring at the body before me. I heard the pharaoh chuckle at me and his accomplishment.

"Have my sword cleaned and brought back to me and this place cleaned. It reeks of betrayal and blood." I shivered at his words. One of the guards approached the king.

"And what of the body, and what do you want to with the boy?" The man asked.

"Have the body burned and the boy," He stopped and turned to me, "Yugi wasn't it? Have him cleaned and brought to my chambers. Put the rest of these slaves to work. I must wash the blood from my clothes." He left the hall with the golden doors slamming shut. Silence filled the room. Two guards reached under my arms and started to drag me out of the hall. As Abayomi faded from view I whispered to myself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. My friend. My dear friend. I killed happiness. I destroyed the bringer of happiness."


	3. Brother

_~*A/N*~ Wow two chapters in a row! Things are going to be super epic this time~ Its going to be more intense and stressful then the last book! (SORRY NOT SORRY)_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Brother**

The water runs red as it drips down my body and the tips of my hair on to the tile flooring. I am silent as two of the young Jewish slave girls I arrived with scrub my skin. The blood stains me. No matter how hard they scrub the stains will remain. None of us speak, but I know we all feel numb. Despair. They never once looked at me. I wondered if they had been torn from their families and forced to watch as they were murdered. I wish I wanted to help them, but I didn't care right now. I couldn't feel anything. I know I have to be strong to save everyone, but I don't think I'll live long enough to be able to do that. The pharaoh requested me to be brought to his chambers after I was finished being purified.

' _What a waste of water. He's probably going to kill me anyway.'_

One of the girls places a skirt robe on the floor and leaves. The other girl gazes into my eyes for a few seconds before leaving without a word. I remained in the tub a few moments longer before taking a deep breath and exiting. I slip into the skirt robe. Given no shirt, I leave the room where I am immediately accompanied by two guards. They grip my arms tight and pull me down the hall. They notice that I put up no fight and loosen there grip. We halt in front of a room with giant golden doors covered in intricate patterns. One of the men knock on the door.

"The boy is ready for you." I close my eyes as the pharaoh responds.

"Enter." The doors open along with my eyes and I step inside. The door thuds behind me indicating it's just the two of us now. Fear gnaws at my insides at this realization.

"Welcome Yugi." He smirks, sauntering over to me. When I don't respond irritation crosses his face. "Speak."

"Are you going to kill me, Yami?" I stare at his chest not wanting to look into his lustful eyes. He grabs the bottom of my chin ruining my efforts as he forces my gaze into his.

"That is not my name. You may call me Pharaoh or King Atemu." I stare blankly into his eyes. "Do you understand?" He voice becomes more stern. I stand there emotionlessly. His eyebrows furrow and he swiftly slaps me in my mouth. My eyes shut on impact from the sudden attack. The force from his hand snapped my jaw to my right shoulder. I hang my head to the side for a few moments before slowly returning my blank stare to his chest. His face twitches almost into a concerned look.

"What happened to that fighting spirit you had earlier?" I scowl at him and his smirk returns.

"You killed my friend. What did you expect?" He let out an airy laugh. ' _I want to see Yami. This man. This_ _ **monster.**_ _He isn't anything like the man I love.'_

"Who is this Yami you keep referring me to?" I meet his gaze and I choke on my words. I inhale sharply as I speak.

"It doesn't matter. He's dead." He places a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Good. Then you can forget about him." The king is quite devious. "And you won't be calling me that again." My eyes narrow at him.

' _Just forget about him? How is it possible to forget someone you loved so much you went three thousand years in the past to try to save and then their doppelgänger tells you to just forget them? Not to mention this monster where's the face of the man I love. No,_ _ **loved**_ _.'_

I cringe at the thought of me forgetting Yami, but what if I fail in my mission? I never want to forget Yami, but if I can't save him then I have to move on. If I keep correlating Atemu and Yami I'm only going to hurt more. I shudder hard, angry at my thoughts. I clear my mind. I nod at him. He smirks with satisfaction.

Knocking on the door breaks the silence between us. The pharaoh twists towards the door.

"Enter." A tall brunette man slides the door open. His Safire eyes pass the pharaoh and land on me. My gaze remains on the floor. He stares at me for what felt like minutes as the silence grew into tension. Atemu looks from me and then back to the man before tilting his head in confusion. The man returns his gaze to the pharaoh.

"My apologies pharaoh. I've never seen someone with such white skin before."

"This is Yugi, my newest slave." A smile creeps at the corners of his mouth "My personal slave." I flinch at his expression. "This is Seth, he is the most trusted of all my advisors. You will treat him with the utmost respect." Seth turns to me with gentle features. My eyes widen when I finally meet his gaze.

' _He looks like Kaiba! An Egyptian version of him!? Maybe not as self centred, but it's unmistakably him.'_

It made sense. Yami always told me he felt like he had some sort of connection to ancient Egypt. He felt like his ancestor was the pharaoh, though the dreams and memories were more like nightmare and regrets. I understand what he meant now. Kaiba is Yami's cousin and they had a very close relationship. It carried on three thousand years later? That's kind of…. Incredible.

I bowed my head to him making Atemu flash a look of anger at me. I smirked at him. He was mad because I would never show him this kind of respect. Seth returned his gaze to Atemu.

"I apologize for rushing but, your brother, Heba, has returned." Atemu's eyes grew wide.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" He said irritated, but not angry. Seth only half smiled and shrugged. The king sighed and grabbed a set of chains from the wall. "Come here, _Yajri alddaw._ I don't want you running away."

' _Yajri alddaw?_ _ **(Pronounced YA-JEE-REE AH-DOH-AH**_ _ **)**_ _He sensed I am a being of light?'_

I approach him and he grabs my wrist extending my arm towards him. He stops in his tracks confusing me. He opens his mouth to speak, but stutters a few times before I realize what he was looking at. I never noticed that my scars from my past life appeared on this body. The gashes up to in my inner elbow. The scars painted on my snow coloured canvas. He quickly grabs my other wrist and examines it. My anxiety kicks in as my breath accelerates. I rip my arms away from him and back away panting.

"Seth, bring him with us. You will watch him." The king almost whispered and he exited the room. I shake and slide to my knees trying to calm myself down. Seth kneels beside me and rubs my back.

"We have to go. Everything's going to be okay. The king has taking a liking to you." He smiled weakly at me. I look into his eyes and narrow mine.

"Until he uses me up and has me thrown away. Or killed." His smile fades. I stand up regaining my composure. "Let's go. I don't want to get you into trouble." He gently grabs my arm and pulls me towards our destination.

We enter the royal chamber and make our way to the throne which lays empty. Seth pulls me close wrapping his cape around my shoulder along with his hand. His position was protective. Confused I glanced around the room and notice all the men and women staring at me. Some in disgust and others with lust. Some with plain curiosity. I slide closer to Seth and his grip tightens on my shoulder. The back chamber doors slam open and Atemu comes barreling in. All eyes divert away from me.

"Where is he!?" Atemu bellows through the room. From the depths of the shadows at the other end of the room a man steps into the light. His blue robe covered by a longer opened red cloak that reaches the ground shimmering under the glow of the torches. His tall wooden staff, simple, but strong by his side. "My brother! Heba!" He runs over to the man wrapping his arm around his neck and pulling him towards the throne. "Where have you been all these years!? I thought you were dead!" Atemu's dark stature cracked with light as he spoke to his sibling. He had a completely different attitude.

Heba gently smiled and untangled himself from the king. "No brother. When I found out that we were not born of the same blood, I fled." Atemu's face never changed. "You know my parents were Hebrews and yet you have not enslaved me."

Atemu's face grew dark and sad. "You are my brother." His body hardened as he moved closer. "Your not like the rest of the Hebrews! We can forgive it!"

Heba stepped away from Atemu. "Atemu. Let my people go." Atemu chuckled at his brother.

"They're not your people Heba. You are not one of them!"

"I have been sent here by God." Atemu stared at Heba irritated now. "Behold." Heba placed his staff in front of him straight up. He released his hand and the staff didn't waver. We watched as the bottom to the top of his staff morphed into a white cobra. The crowd screamed and gasped retreating from the snake. It hissed and slowly made its way towards Atemu. The pharaoh stood his ground glaring at Heba.

"Is that all your God can do? I'm sorry, but I am not intimidated."

"Let my people go. You don't have to follow your in fathers footsteps." Atemu growled.

"Enough! My decision will not falter!" Atemu clapped his hand together twice in rapid succession then raised them into the air. "Isis! Tonight we celebrate our good fortune! Prepare the best food and wine!" Isis bowed and left the chamber. Atemu took several steps away from Heba before turning his head back towards him. "Mahad, tell the guards to execute the new shipment of slaves." Atemu chuckled before making his way to the throne, relaxing as he sat down. He crossed his legs and rested his chin in his hand smirking at Heba. Heba walked towards the throne, but only to pick up the cobra. His hand wrapped around the centre of the snake, returning it to wood over a few stared at his brother with a pained expression before turning to leave.

"Won't you stay for the celebration, brother?" The Pharaohs tone was pure sarcasm and the smile never left his face. Heba just shook his head in reply and in sorrow before leaving the royal chamber. I felt my heart crack a bit. How could he be so cruel. At first it seemed he wanted nothing more than his brothers affection. And then shattered every sane thought I had of him.

The celebration lasted a few hours. Seth made sure I was fed and hydrated. Atemu never moved from his throne. The smirk remained but his eyes were clouded and distant. I removed Atemu from my thoughts and turned my attention to Seth.

"Thank you for looking out for me." He glanced at me for a second and then back around the room.

"I am duty bound by the pharaoh." I sighed. I thought maybe Seth could be my friend, but it seems it had been a moment of pity for me. "But you are welcome." I smiled up at him. My spirit had risen a little.

' _Why is the pharaoh so cruel?'_ My thoughts were interrupted by Seth responding to them.

"It's not as easy as you think. There's much you don't know"

' _Had I mumbled that out loud? Whoops.'_

"Well maybe you could inform me? Help me not hate the pharaoh so much."

Seth glared at me. I curl my knees up to my chest peeking at him from the corner of my eyes. He sighed and half smiled at my demeanour. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Be careful what you say about the pharaoh. Especially in front of his subjects." I didn't think Seth would be bothered by my questions. I glanced around the room and realized that we were surrounded by servants, advisors and guests of the king. I jerked my head to Seth who stared at me with a soft expression. I hid my face even more feeling stupid for my big mouth. "In time I may tell you about his majesty. Not now though." I peered at him and smiled. My gaze drifted to Atemu. His legs were no longer crossed and he held his forehead in his hand. His face now filled with sorrow. He looked so _broken._ My spirit was torn. I felt sympathy for him and I wasn't sure why. He gazed towards me and we locked eyes. His Crimson orbs became even more filled with sadness. I could swear he was repenting with me. He wanted help. I could feel it. Like we were connected. The way Yami looked at me when he needed help with his addiction. It was the same sensation. I was staring into the eyes of Yami right now. I felt a tear run down my face as I gazed into the eyes so familiar to me.

"The slaves have been executed as per your orders sire." Mahad said calmly breaking our connection. The smirk returned to Atemu's mouth and he leaned back in his throne ignoring my existence.

"Excellent."

"Shall we burn the bodies?" Mahad asked carefully. The king waited a moment before nodding. I saw it now. He had so many walls built up.

' _I'm going to break them down and find out why you are putting on this façade. I know my Yami's in there somewhere.'_


	4. Broken

_**~*A/N*~ This chapter is RATED M. WARNING!**_

 _ **Enjoy ;) :D**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Broken**

Seth's grip around my wrist tightens. I zone back into reality after staring at Atemu for…awhile? I'm not even sure how long it had been. I blinked a few times and yawned. The chamber was almost empty. It must have been late.

"Bring him to my room, Seth." Atemu smirked. I jump, not noticing he had even moved from the throne. I quivered at his lustful expression as he eyes me. He turned and left the room. Seth released my wrist and walked behind me as we made our way to the Kings room. I stand in front of the giant golden doors, wondering what was going to happen on the other side. I hear Seth open his mouth to speak.

"Yugi I-" The doors swing backwards with a loud creaking sound making us both stiffen. Atemu stares at me and grins.

"Yugi, come on in." I turn to Seth, his face like stone. I smile with understanding before entering the Kings room. I know Seth probably wanted to help me, but what the king wants, the king gets. Atemu leans on one of the opened doors.

"You can retire for the night Seth. Thank you for keeping an eye on him." Seth bows. "Really, you are a worthy friend." Atemu spoke with genuineness. Seth glanced at me quickly before hesitantly stepping away from us and down the hall. I watch the doors pull together. Silence envelops the room. He moves close to me. My heart picks up pace slightly. He touches his hand to my cheek. It _burns_ so good. I flush. His fingertips glide down my neck. Goosebumps prick me where our skin meets. My breathing becomes heavier. I notice Atemu smirking. His Crimson eyes piercing mine. I flinch back from his touch.

' _Was I enjoying that?'_

Atemu reaches for me, but instead of touching my skin and making me melt he places his hand around my puzzle, cradling it.

"What is this exactly? It looks heavy." I shrug in reply to his question and statement. His eyebrows twitch. "So, if it holds no value I can remove it, yes?" Before I can react, he rips it from around my neck up on off of me. I grab the chain pulling on it while a panicked look crosses my face. "If it holds sentimental purpose, why didn't you tell me?"Atemu growls, still gripping the puzzle in his one hand. I reef on the chain.

"Please! Just give it back!" I pleaded with him, but his grip never loosened.

"Tell me! What purpose does it hold?" Frustrated I yelled back at him.

"Yami! I need it to save Yami!" I hear Atemu growl loudly, and with a hard jerk, he tears the chain from my hands. My fingers ache from the power of his pull.

"I told you to forget about him!" Atemu hissed at me. With one swift motion he raises the puzzle and smashes it onto the floor. My jaw drops. I fall to the floor holding a few pieces in each hand. Atemu takes a step back. I feel myself shake. He had no idea what he had just done. The puzzle was how I got to this world. My _**only**_ chance of saving Yami, literally, just shattered at my feet. I wanted to _**kill**_ him. That would purify the dark wouldn't it? I turn to Atemu, still shaking with anger. "Now you don't have any distractions." He said casually. My eyes snap open wide.

"Fuck you!" I jump from my knees to my feet and fly towards Atemu. I swing my right arm back and smash my fist into his mouth with every inch of my strength. He stumbles backwards grabbing his jaw. I step towards him and swing with my left arm. This time he catches my wrist squeezing painful tight, eyes full of rage. I ignore his blatant furiousness and swing my right arm again. Atemu, being far quicker than I, caught my wrist yet again squeezing and restraining me. Atemu was much stronger than I was, especially with my body starving. I flail in his grasp and try to kick him. He dodges my attack and slams me onto the stone floor, knocking the wind out of me and cracking my skull. I try to catch my breath by gasping as the world spins from the impact of my head against the stone. I cry out in pain, but not tears.

"Don't make this harder then it has to be!" Atemu growled. Suddenly a man with orange hair and dressed in a sleeveless denim ripped jacket with biker gloves bit into my neck. He stared into my eyes angrily.

" _ **Don't make this any harder then it has to be!"**_ It was a vision of the men who had almost raped me. His face faded back to Atemu's as he sat on top of me pinning my wrists to the floor. I scream and squirm underneath him. I twist my neck to the side enough for my mouth to reach Atemu's hand and I bite down. He groans and releases my arms, but only for a second before they slip around my neck. He clenches them tight and I fight under his grip. I feel him squeeze tighter as my body burns for air. I kick my legs around underneath him. My back arches and slams against the cold stone trying to break free. I claw at his wrists, but to no avail. I couldn't escape. I was going to die.

' _Take me to Yami.'_ I let my hands fall to the floor as my vision turned white. Right as I had given up the weight was taken off of my chest and my lungs automatically gasped for air when Atemu removed his hands from my neck. I coughed heavily and inhaled any air I could. I roll onto my side trying to catch my breath. All the while Atemu was moving around the room. When he returned I felt him press his hand onto my back and push me into the floor. He grabbed my arms and tied them behind my back. He grips my arms and ripped me up from the ground, throwing me onto the bed. I rolled onto my back and was immediately pinned with a leg on either side of my waist. Atemu smirked at me as he removed his cape and shirt. I couldn't help but stare. He and Yami had the same body. I tried not to blush, but the blood rushed to my chest and face regardless making Atemu chuckle. He leaned into my body placing his lips on my neck. I shivered at the familiar touch, until he bit down. My skin makes a crunching sound and I scream as pain rushes to my neck. Atemu pulls his head back to look at my face. I shake as I watch his face morph into the bikers. I clenched my eyes shut. Atemu licks his lips.

"Don't close your eyes." They flashed open to Yami on top of me in the cabin.

" _ **Don't close your eyes, aibou."**_ Yami's gentle smile turned into Atemu's lust filled face. He returned his assault to my neck. He make several more marks on my body before leaning back up to take another look at me. My body throbbed. My head felt like it was going to explode after whacking it on the ground. I was left breathless after being choked. The bite marks all over my chest and neck burned. I couldn't stop shaking, but I wasn't going to let myself cry. He wanted me to break and I refuse to let him have the satisfaction. Atemu ran his hand up my thigh lifting up my robe skirt as he did so. Realization struck me. I knew what happened next. Terrified, I squirm and try to escape. Atemu's eyes rolled to the back of his head. It brought him much pleasure when I fought his advances. He pulled his erection from his robe and placed it at my entrance while his hands gripped my shoulders. Another flashback of the two men pinning me down. I screamed.

"Help me! Yami!" I wiggled and wailed trying to stop the inevitable.

"Yami can't save you. He's dead." My body tensed and I became silent. I stared into his blood red eyes. Water filled my eyes.

Atemu slammed his hips into me, his erection tearing through my newborn virginity. I let a blood curdling shriek from the pain. Atemu looks down at the blood in between my legs and running down his length. I feel him stiffen inside of me, truly pleased at his accomplishment. He grabs my hips lifting me from the bed and slams into me over and over. I break, along with everything that once kept me hopeful. I scream and sob as I am pounded. I tighten my muscles from the tension making Atemu moan.

"So… Tight." More tears soak the sheets and my face. "Keep flexing like that, Yugi." He stops a few times to catch his breath and to hold out a bit longer, prolonging my agony. His body presses into mine, his weight pinning me harder to the bed. He licks the tears from my cheeks and sighs whispering into my ear. "Think only of me, and let your past life disappear." My body is at its end. I feel like I am going to pass out just from the pain. Atemu notices this and thrusts into me a few more times digging his nails into my skin.

"Scream for me. I want to hear your anguish when he doesn't save you." He groans. I call out to Yami one more time and let out a final cry. Atemu gasps as he presses himself inside me all the way. I feel him pulse his release into me and then collapse on my body. He lays on me panting. He removes himself and let's my limp legs flop onto the bed. I feel it leek out of my body. I was ruined. I felt disgusting. I cry with choked sobs. I see Atemu watch me as I lay in pieces before him. I gaze up to see his sadistic smile but, he just stared at me with an empty expression. He rolls me onto my side and unties my hands. I lay on my back with my arms bent up by my head. His fingers glide over my arms tickling me as I sob. I can feel him gently kissing my neck, sometimes kissing the spots where he had left marks. His lips glide over my jaw and when he reaches my mouth he kisses me. I had expected the kiss to be forceful and rough. Instead it was gentle, even as his tongue slipped in. He caressed my mouth and when he was done he sucked and pulled on my bottom lip making it swell. He leaned back and watched me. I had stopped crying. I felt my body turn scarlet. Why did I enjoy that so much? After everything that just happened how could he make me feel good?

' _Because in the moment, it really felt as though Yami was kissing me.'_

My body jerks as thoughts of Atemu punishing me for even thinking of Yami race through my head. I start to breathe heavy and tears rush down my face. I try to speak but I can't formulate words. I start to shake violently. Atemu stares at me with a scared look.

"Yugi? Yugi!?" Now he looked really worried, which confused me. I see him touch my face then look at his hand. It was covered in blood. Wait, was it my blood? Why was my face bleeding? I was really shaking. I _was_ just brutally traumatized. I finally realized I was having a seizure or maybe a horrible anxiety attack. I tried to speak, but the only words I got out were "sorry." "Please." And "kill me." I really did want to die. I _felt_ like I was dying. My body was exhausted and I was choking from sobbing so much. Atemu intertwined his fingers around both my hands and pulled me up. He leaned against the back of the head board and held me as I continued to shake. I could feel his grip around me become shaky as he watched me afriad. Why did he care now? After all he has done to me why would he start to care now? I wanted to be angry but I was terrified more than anything. He whispered into my ear.

"Don't go. Don't leave me all alone." He had broken my heart into a million pieces just a few minutes ago and yet my heart swooned for him when he spoke like that. He spoke like loosing me now would actually deeply sadden him. He had me cradled against his chest with my legs out to the side. His chest had blood running down it. My nose was causing the bleeding. Everything on my body really started to hurt. I still was shaking violently in his arms. I couldn't help but speak.

"Please, help me. It hurts." It barely came out as a whisper. I had dried out all the tears in my eyes. I just crumbled in his embrace, my face twitching with pain. He kissed me to try to distract me from my pain, ironically he had just inflicted me with. Something must be seriously wrong with me because I kissed back. I reached my arms around his neck closing the gap between us. We were making out until the pain had reduced itself a bit. I rested my head into his neck, nuzzling it in deeper. He smelled so nice. I know this was wrong, that no normal person would be enjoying, _Should_ be enjoying this. Atemu rubbed his hands over my back. In this moment I was with Yami and I was going to indulge myself in every second of it before it was gone. I let my eyes shut as Atemu rested his cheek on my head. I whispered into his tan skin.

"I love you." I felt more tears on my face, but this time they weren't mine. I didn't look to see if they were Atemu's. I knew they were. My eyes drifted shut.

' _Even the heartless pharaoh cries huh? Maybe he does have some humanity left in him._


	5. Palace

**Chapter Five**

 **Palace**

A room of darkness. I was surrounded by nothing but black. No roof over my head or floor at my feet. I blink a few times and realize I'm laying down, though I couldn't tell because it was an endless shroud of black. I push myself up dusting off my jacket and jeans. I call out a few times and the only response is the echo of my voice. I pivot my body until I have done a full circle. When I return to my original position, I see a stand up mirror in the middle of the room. The trim is gold with intricate patterns, like the patterns on the Pharaohs door. I walk up to the mirror and see my reflection, only I'm wearing a robe skirt with no shirt. I reach out and touch my reflections hand. Suddenly a dark figure appears behind the version of me in the mirror. The figure morphs into Atemu as he stands behind me. Without thinking, I step back and so does my reflection, making the other me bump into Atemu. I also bump into something behind me, but I can't take my eyes off the image in front of me. Atemu reaches his hand in front of the other me. Someone's hand appears over my shoulder and turn swiftly to see, but they disappear instantly as I turn. I jerk back to the mirror to find just my reflection looking a bit freaked out. Mirroring exactly what I do, We let out a loud sigh. Something from the black sky drips onto my face. I wipe the wet spot on my cheek with my fingers.

"Blood?" I look back up to my reflection to see it motionless. Then The other me starts to shake and sob. Atemu appears from the dark behind him. The other me turns and cowers away from Atemu as he grips his neck as strangles him. I jump to the mirror but I keep running in one spot, or the mirror kept getting farther away. I couldn't tell. As I catch up to it blood runs down the mirror and my reflection's limp body falls to the ground. The whole mirror becomes covered in blood, but not before Atemu locks eyes with me. When the blood finally covers everything I'm able to touch it. I run my hand along it trying to wipe away the blood. It was too thick and messy. I just smeared it around. Suddenly a blood covered hand jets out through the mirror making me jump a few feet back. Followed by an arm and then a body. Atemu covered in blood stares at me. The whites of his eyes contrasting against the blood. His eyes matching the colour of his body. I step back about to run when someone holds me in place. I turn to see Yami glaring down at me.

"Yami!" I smile up at him but he holds his glare. My smile fades and silent tears escape my eyes.

"You slept with him, Yugi?" Yami gave me a hurt expression. I feel my chest tighten. Guilt races through me.

"I didn't have a choice! I fought against it until the end!" I turned to face Yami trying to hold onto him, but he pulls me away. A disgusted look forming as he backs away.

"You said you loved me." Atemu says from behind me. I turn to him and scowl at him then I return back to Yami.

"Is that true?" Yami still refuses to touch me. More pain fills his eyes.

"He forced me too!" I start to sob. I hear Yami clench his jaw.

"Is it true?" He repeats the words in the exact same tone. I nod my head and try to reason with him, but something in his eyes change. They're no longer gentle and filled with sadness. Now all that's left is revenge and hate. In an instant he has his hands around my neck squeezing me onto the black floor. I choke for air and tears run down my temples. Atemu walks into my vision with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I guess we're not so different after all."

My eyes flash open to the stone ceiling of Atemu's bedroom chamber. I take a deep breath and shake off the nightmare. I had more important things to worry about. I glanced around the room. Atemu wasn't here. I was grateful. After everything that happened he was the last person I wanted to see. I tried to sit up. I got about half way before shooting pain coursed through my whole body and I fell back against the bed. I grimaced and panted. I tried a few more times before I successfully was able to sit up. I definitely had a concussion. My head was throbbing. My neck felt light. I remembered that Atemu smashed the puzzle and I darted my eyes to the left hoping it would still be in pieces on the ground. Of course it wasn't though. Atemu must have moved it somewhere. I sighed heavily. It turned into a grunt half way through. I reached up to my face and felt a crusty mess coming from my nose. Gross. I walked into the he other room and found a bath. I might get in trouble if I use it without permission. I narrowed my eyes.

' _What could he possibly do that he hasn't done already. Kill me? I wish for it at this point…'_

So I decided to say fuck it and take my bath. I took my time due to everything hurting a metric fuck ton. I was pissed off and cantankerous today.

' _No shit.'_ I said sarcastically in my head. I'm even being an asshole to my inner self. I remember how Joey had been shocked at my attitude when I was hungover. I giggled at the memory and then let out a tear for him. He was my oldest friend. I had to save him and the rest of my friends.

I somehow managed to get out of the tub and put on my robe. I looked down at my chest to see it covered in bite marks and bruises.

' _Yeah, no. I'm not_ _ **not**_ _wearing a shirt... I hate double negatives.'_ I walk into the bedroom to find a full robe on the bed. It wasn't there when I got into the bath. I press my hands flat together and look up at the ceiling. _'Thank you Ra!'_ I slip into the robe and slump my way to the doors. I pull them open with almost all my strength. They felt extra heavy today.

"Good morning Yugi." I jump back startled at the sudden greeting. Seth stands to the right of the doors. I exhale a giant breath.

"Oh, Seth thank god it's just you. I was worried you were-"

"The Pharaoh?" He finished for me. I gazed up at him and I could feel my face drop a bit as I nodded. "He does have to run the country. He'll be with the royal council for most of the day." His body softened. "Stay here, I'm going to get you some breakfast." I quickly grabbed him arm basically smacking him as I did.

"Can't I go with you? Or can I eat somewhere else? Maybe you could give a tour of the palace." I could see he was thinking. I honesty didn't want to be trapped in that room with the memories of last night. The place was now haunted for me.

"Alright Yugi, come with me." I followed close to him. We pass by quite a few people. There eyes tell me _exactly_ what their thinking. We pass by two guards.

" _ **So that's the Pharaohs new play thing? He sure has a weird taste. Foreigners."**_

" _ **He's probably just as dirty as the Hebrews, maybe he's good in bed and that's why the king keeps him around."**_

Then we pass by a child, a maid and a slave.

" _ **That boys skin is as white as snow.",**_

" _ **That boy is going to get eaten alive here.",**_

" _ **Thank you for saving my mother."**_

' _Wait, what?'_ I stare at the slave girl. She repeats herself.

"Thank you for saving my mother. She and you shared a tent. You healed her illness." The girl bolted down the hallway before I had time to react. The woman was safe. I smiled to myself and turned back to… Seth?

' _Oh god.'_ I looked away for like two seconds! Where could he have gone!?

A slave girl passes by me as I look around for Seth.

"Excuse me, are you looking for Seth?" I turn towards her with starry eyes.

"Yes! How did you know?" I smile at the girl and she giggles.

"Word travels fast, he's your guardian while the king is away." She turned her body away from me and speaks over her shoulder. "Let's go." I follower her with a bounce in my walk, happy to have found someone nice in the palace. We enter a room that looked dark and damp. Like a dungeon.

' _Wait a second…'_ I hear the door shut behind me. I turn to see two averagely sized guards. One has his arms crossed leaning against the wall, the other with a hand on his hip and leg extended to the side.

"So-, this is whose been getting the palace all worked up." The man with his hand on his hip said as he took a stride towards me. "I see he's already marked the shit out of you." The other guard now approaches me. I take a defensive step back.

"Don't be afraid, we just want to have some fun." He chuckled. I turn to the girl behind me.

"Run!" The guards looked to one another and laughed.

"Who do you think lead you here?" They laughed together.

' _Probably should have figured that one out on my own…'_

The girl grabbed a clay pot and threw it at my feet. The shards scattered. A stray piece cuts my ankle and I scowl.

' _Just add it to my list of wounds…'_

"What is going on down here!?" I see Seth standing at the end of the hall irritation written on his face.

"These creeps wanted to have some fun with the Pharaohs _'Play Thing.'"_ I extend one my legs in front of me and looked at my nails in a feminine way before raising an eyebrow at them. "Isn't that right?" The two guards stuttered at Seth. He grabbed his face in frustration.

"Leave now! If I find out you have even glanced at Yugi again, you'll be publicly executed!" With that, the guards beetled out of room as fast as possible. "All you had to do was follow me!" He grunted. I hear the girl behind me rustle on the ground. She pick up a shard from the clay pot.

"You're just a slave too! Why did he choose you!" As she yells she runs at me with the shard in her hand. I scowl and glare at her as she charges. I hear Seth call out to me trying to warn me. I grab a giant piece of wood leaning against the wall and slam her upside the head. She gets knocked to the side and onto the ground. She rolls around crying holding her head. I roll my eyes.

' _Dramatic as fuck.'_

I turn to Seth who is frozen in shock. I drop the wood on the stone making a _clunk_ sound.

"Can we go get breakfast now? I'm starving."

"You just… Ply wooded her…" He slowly points to the girl on the ground.

"Yeah I smashed her face in with a piece of wood, I was there remember? Now let's go."

' _I'm like a different person when I'm pissed off.'_

I walk past him towards the door.

"Do you want me to… Punish her? She did try to kill you." I turned back to the woman wailing on the ground.

"Nah. I don't think she'll be fucking with me again." I heard Seth fail to suppress his laughter. He leads me out of the dungeon towards another room.

"These are my personal quarters. Feel free to come here anytime. With or without my permission. Even if you need to… Get away." I nod and enter the room. We sit down together and eat breakfast.

"I heard you're my guardian while the king is away, is that why you aren't with the council?"

"Yes, anything I need to know Atemu can tell me afterwards." I smile at him. It was the first time Seth referred to him as something other then "Pharaoh". It's nice to know that they are so close. I turn my head into the sun trying to regain some energy. I feel Seth touch my neck. I turn to him. He stares at me with anger.

"Did he… Strangle you?" I knock his hand away from me and grab my neck rubbing the bruises. I didn't even know I had any. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"Yes. I punched him in the mouth. Then he choked me." Seth was taken back by that. I could see he was trying to find the right words, but ended up coming out with,

"Are you stupid…?" He looks at me with his mouth half open blinking. "Listen I'm sorry, but why the hell did you think punching him was a good idea?" I hissed in frustration.

"He shattered my puzzle. It was extremely important to me."

"So… He broke your puzzle and you reacted by punching him the face…"

"The puzzle was given to me by someone more important than my own life and shattered it on purpose just to try and break me. Why are you protecting him? You know what happened last night and yet you still defend him." I glare out the window. That was selfish of me to say. Seth is the Kings subject and friend. He's known Atemu for so long and known me for a day. Here I am angry that he's not being reasonable with me. I am really dumb.

"Yugi listen. I'm so sor-" I raise my hand and cut him off.

"It was inevitable. It's not your fault Seth. I don't need your pity. It was selfish of me to try and make you angry with him."

"Are you okay?" I nod at him and he grabs my wrist. "I mean _really_ okay?" I sigh. He flips over my wrist and he rubs my scars with his hand. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself." Usually I would jerk back from someone's touch, but I trusted Seth. Maybe that was going to be a mistake. I needed someone to keep me sane in this crazy world.

"How am I supposed to be okay?" I start to shake.

' _Not again. Please.'_

Seth quickly speaks.

"Why don't I give you a tour of the palace?" My head snaps up and My anxiety is replaced with excitement. I smile at him.

"Okay!" He handled that perfectly. He made it stop before it started.

It took us a couple of hours for him to me the way around the palace. He took me through the giant kitchens, and beautiful gardens. He even took me library. We make our way to the royal chamber. Atemu approached us and a sick feeling in my stomach arose.

"Seth, I need to speak to my father. Take Yugi back to my room." Atemu only watched me, never making eye contact with Seth.

"But he was just showing me your palace! Can't I just wait here for you to be done?" Atemu spits through his teeth at me.

"You will do as your told!" He grabs my wrist and squeezes tight. My stomach hurts and I feel nauseous. "Or do you want a repeat of last night?" He says with irritated eyes. I feel tears accumulate in my eyes as I shake. The grip on my wrist burning. Seth grabs Atemu's arm pulling it away from me. Atemu gives him a confused look.

"Pharaoh, I need to speak with you first. Right now." The urgency in his voice makes Atemu attentive. He turns to me.

"Stay here until we are back." He narrows his eyes at me before leaving with Seth into a room connected to the chamber. I hold my stomach as the pain returns and evaporates, only for it to return seconds later. I see that the door is slightly opened and I sneak over to it peeking through. I hear them talking.

"You should release him. He shouldn't be enslaved, he's not even a Hebrew!" I hear Seth argue with Atemu about a few more things. "What happened to the puzzle Yugi wore?"

"I smashed it. He was so attached to it."

"You're trying so hard to be someone your not Atemu." Atemu placed his hand on his face sighing.

"I'll think about it Seth, okay? Now I need to go see my father." I lean to hard against the door and it opens. I fall into the room holding my stomach still. The pain becoming unbearable now.

"What are you doing Yugi?" Seth asks.

"Eavesdropping." I say bluntly and Atemu can't help but laugh at me which made me smile for some reason. "I think I'm going to be sick." I close my eyes as I feel the liquid rush up my throat and onto the floor. I cough a few times before I open my eyes. Blood covers the ground below me. Seth rushes over to me. I hear Atemu's feet shuffle a bit but then he slowly walks towards me.

"Yugi! Are you okay!?" They both stare at me with worried expressions.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I say calmly.

"What!?" They both say at the same time confusing me. I repeat myself.

"Yang, LLL say beh fn…"

' _What the hell, I can't speak!'_

I fall onto my back and everything goes white. I feel myself shaking intensely. I regain consciousness for a few seconds as Atemu and Seth hover over me with a cloth covered in blood. They wipe my face as my nose continues to spew blood. I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head. I was having another seizure.

' _Am I dying?'_ The room faded from white to black as I seized on the floor.


	6. Saviour

_**~*A/N*~ SUPER RATED M CHAPTER. I would like to apologize in advance if this chapter is Garbage. I was half asleep and hungover while I wrote it! WHOOPS**_

 _ **I would also like to thank the people who have been a constant support while writing! So thank you guys for consistently reviewing my Books!**_

 ** _(A, Thor94, BreakfastForLife, s2teennovelist) And anyone else who I cant remember off the top of my head :)_ **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

 **Saviour**

My dream is the exact opposite of the last one. Im surrounded by all white. A blinding light shines in the room making me squint. Out of the light Horakthy appears.

" _Yugi, you must get the puzzle back."_

I sigh. "Easier said then done, it's missing and I have to reassemble it again." A concerned look crosses her eyes.

" _If you do not, you will die."_ I wasn't surprised by that. As soon as Atemu smashed my puzzle I started to feel like I was loosing my energy. _"If you cannot complete the puzzle before your light fully depletes, this world will forever stay tainted with evil."_

' _Great, no pressure or anything… I'll die AND the this world will crumble.'_ I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I'll get it back." Horakthy smiles at me as the blinding light returns.

"I believe in you Yugi."

The white room fades to black. My eye lids feel really heavy, but I force them open. They flutter half way when I feel a warm hand on my forehead. I reach up and place my hand on theirs. I feel my eye brows twitch when we make contact. A woman? The hand was too slender to be a mans. My vision starts to focus and a woman with royal blue eyes in a white hooded robe stands over me. I try to speak but all the moisture in my throat is gone. She pulls down the vail covering her nose and mouth.

"Hello Yugi." I grumble and lean up. I hear myself wheezing with every breath I take. My whole body ached. I give her a small smile. She reaches onto the table beside the bed and hands me a cup of water. I drink it gratefully and lay myself back down on the bed. I place my left arm over my eyes. The morning sun really burned my eyes.

 _'Wait, morning? How long was out for?'_ I glanced back the woman.

"Uhm, excuse me?" She turned back to me smiling.

"Apologies, my name is Isis. I'm one of the members of the pharaoh's royal council. I also run the medical ward of the palace. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well, thanks for taking care of me... How long have I been here for?" She seemed very nice. She looked away from me while she thought.

"About sixteen hours." I was still tired even after that long of a sleep? "Yugi, I'm not sure how to tell you th-" Suddenly Seth entered through the archway.

"Yugi! Your alive! Thank the gods." He sat on the end of bed. "The pharaoh will be pleased. Isis could you find out what is wrong with him?" Isis's face twisted while she tried to find the right words.

"Well, you see-"

"I'm dying, but she doesn't know why and there's nothing she can do." I interrupted her. She stood there staring at me with her mouth slightly parted. "Seth, I need to get the puzzle back. Without it I will die. You may not believe me but its magical." His body stiffened then relaxed.

"Are you saying you will be cured if you get it back?" I nodded at him. Without another word he turned and left the room, his cape flowing as he did so. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and hopped onto my feet. I noticed there was another bed with a small child on it. He was sweating and breathing heavily. His face convulsed in pain.

"Is this boy sick?" I never took my eyes off the boy, lips and face turning as pale as my skin from his illness. Isis let out a loud sigh. Her shoulders slumped as she touched the boys head.

"This illness, it's devastating. I'm in charge of the lives of my people and I have to watch idly as they suffer. He doesn't have much longer and I cannot save him." The desperation in her eyes made me want to cry, but I cant. If only I had the puzzle. I might have been able to save this boy.

 _'There is light within you.'_ Horakhty's words echoed in my mind. I placed my hand onto the boys chest and closed my eyes. I focused all of my energy to my finger tips. I envision a warm light engulfing the boy. The sick feeling creeps into my belly. I ignore it and feel my hand become warm then very hot. I open my eyes as a burst of light fills the room. I watch as it glides over the boys body before absorbing into him. My hand falls limp beside my body, completely numb.

"What was that!?" Isis asks face written with shock. I open my lips to speak but the boy mumbles as his eyes drift open. "By the gods!" She runs to his sides touching his skin. The colour has returned to his face and his temperature is regular.

"Lady Isis, why have I returned to the land of the living?" Isis starts to cry and hugs the small child in her arms. I smile at the sweet reunion before me.

"Thank you, Yugi! I don't know what you are, but you are our saviour!" She wails to me. I grin at her as my vision becomes blurred. I start to feel dizzy so I sit on my bed. "I must go inform the pharaoh of this wonderful news!" She runs out of the room before I can reply. I clench my stomach. I rock back and forth trying to ease the pain.

"Are you okay miracle boy?" The young child asks with a fearful expression. I smile at him.

"I'll live. Please, call me Yugi. What's your name?" My voice sounds strangled as I try to speak calmly. I may have just unintentionally lied to him. I wasn't sure I would make it through this time.

"Hadwin." He stumbled on his feet for a few seconds before finding his balance. It must have been sometime before he had used his legs. "What did you do to me? It felt like a warm river of light cleansing me."

"I'm not really su-" Too quickly for me to even react I spat blood onto the floor. I choked on some more and it projected onto the ground spraying everywhere. Hadwin screamed in horror and ran out of the room to find Isis. I followed him still throwing up blood. I slipped smacking my chin face first on the floor. I grunted in pain, but it was cut off by another serving of blood erupting from my throat. My body burned and sweat covered my body. I gripped the bed side and forced myself to my feet. I launched across the room and out the door. I sprinted down the hall coughing as I left a trail of red liquid behind me. I slammed into the royal chamber door using my body weight to push it open. I stumbled down the long hall towards the pharaoh, Seth and Isis. They turn to me surprised by my obnoxious entrance. I fall to my knees panting and wheezing when I'm a few feet away from them. Hadwin sprints towards me from the chamber doors.

 _'How did I beat him here?'_ My thoughts are corrupted by more blood, but this time it was running out of my nose as my head throbbed. I grip my head. Suddenly there's a ringing in my ears blocking out every other noise. Like barb wire it cuts into my ear drums. Something trickles down my ear to my jaw. I wipe it with my hand. More blood. Seth and Isis run up to me and Hadwin's mouth moves but I can't understand a word he's saying. Only the high pitched ringing In my head. I gather my strength and push off the ground crashing past Seth to get to the pharaoh.

"Give me my puzzle." I said breathlessly.

"I do not take orders from slaves!" He spits at me, anger filling his face.

"Please your highness! He has the power to save our people from this illness!" Isis pleaded with the king. "I've seen his power first hand. If you do not believe me, Hadwin should be proof enough!"

"I must see it first hand." He says blankly. I hear Seth grit his teeth behind me.

"Atemu, can't you see he needs the puzzle to live?!"

"YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS PHARAOH!" His voice booms through the room bouncing off the walls, making it repeat. "Remember your place Seth!" The king growls before turning his attention back to me. Seth tightens his fists and remains silent. "Show me the power!" He removes a knife from under his robe and approaches me.

"You have sentenced me to death." I whisper.

"So be it." He holds his arm in front of me and slices open the skin above his elbow. Golden cuffs covering the bottom half of his arm. Blood drips onto the floor as Atemu waits impatiently for me. I close my eyes and pretend I'm back in my world with Yami and my other friends. Yami accidentally cutting himself on a piece of glass. I gently slide my hand up his arm, my fingers gliding over his hot tan skin. I cover his wound with my palm. I focus the rest of my vitality on healing him. I feel the hot sensation of light on my hand. My spirit wares itself out. I'm so exhausted. I feel the last of my light rush into Yami's arm. He smiles at me as the light fades away. I slowly open my eyes. The room is tinted red and I have tears down my face. Thick tears. I blink and struggle to touch my face. My muscles screamed at me as they spasmed under the surface. I open my hand to see that my eyes were now bleeding. I see Atemu standing in front of me, his legs shaky. He drops to his knees and I fall into his chest. I feel him lift me into his arms. My lifeless body dangles in them. He bolts out of the chamber as I can feel myself letting go.

"Yugi! Try to stay awake!" I was delusional at this point. I'm not sure anyone was supposed to loose that much blood. I'll have to apologize to Isis for the giant mess in her cubicle.

"But I'm so tired." I just wanted to fade away. I hear the loud sound of doors being kicked in. Atemu places me on his bed and rustles around the room. He returns with my puzzle wrapping it around my neck. He grabs my hands and holds them onto the puzzle.

"Don't die! Live Yugi!" Now I was extremely confused. He basically killed me just now. I could feel the blood stains covering my face and my robe. The black bags that hung around my eyes. My, more than regular, pale skin. There was no colour left on me. My lips, once rosy and pink were dry, cracked and white . The lines in my face digging creases and patterns of someone who was severely sick. "I've brought you the puzzle. So don't die."

"Do you... Have ... Bi-polar disease or something?" I said in between wheezy breaths. He stared at me confused. He obviously had no idea what that meant. "Sometimes your mood changes instantly and sometimes it's like you're two different people altogether." His face becomes filled with pain as he collapses onto my legs. He clutches my skirt. I smile and let my eyes close, the puzzle sliding out of my hands as I do so. "I'm going… To see… Yami now." He snaps up and pulls me towards him.

"I can be Yami… Can't I? Please stay. I need your light to keep me pure." My eyes open slightly and I stare at Atemu. He wore same eyes as before. The ones asking for help when he sat on the throne.

 _'I promised Horakthy I wouldn't give up, but hat's exactly what I'm doing.'_

I lean up a bit closer to Atemu and hold onto his neck for support. "Okay, be Yami." I leaned even further into him. He gently places me onto the bed untangling me from him and leaves into the other room. When he returns he has a wet cloth in his hand. He starts to scrub my face with it making sure to get my ears, jaw neck and chest where it had dripped. He tosses the rag onto the floor and immediately jumps on me kissing my neck and jaw. I couldn't help but laugh. I mean I didn't expect him to make out with me while I was covered in blood, but it really seemed like something Yami would do. Atemu gets bored with my neck and makes his way my lips. I can feel my strength returning our tongues dance and hold each other. Atemu jerks away from me and sits on the edge of the bed leaving me wanting more. I crawl up behind him wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He grabs my wrists tight and I flinch from the pain. He shakes for a bit before throwing my hands away from him. He steps away, back still turned to me.

"Atemu?" He grabs his head. Then his hand drops limp. He turns to me and I can see that something changed. His gentle demeanour changed into one filled with rage. He swiftly advances to me. I try to run but he catches the chain around my neck pulling it back and lifting me off the ground. I try to scream, but it's trapped in my throat. I kick trying to escape, making Atemu tighten the chain.

"I'm Atemu! NOT Yami!" He releases the chain and I crash into the floor breathless. The puzzle digs into my chest. I roll onto my back and try to crawl away from him still choking from his attack. He raises his leg back and kicks me hard in the ribs. I let out a cry as I suffocate on sobs. He winds up again, only this time I try to block it with my arm. "STOP FUCKING WITH MY HEAD!" His yell instilled me with terror. I scream and cry at the same time, curling up in a ball on the floor. He grips the roots of my hair and rips me off the ground. He whips me against the side of the bed. I try to jump to the other side to escape but his arm snakes around my throat in a headlock. After choking for a minute I start to struggle less. He releases me and I fall onto the bed. He flips me over and starts eyeing me. My eyes grow wide.

' _Not again!'_

I flail and kick as a futile attempt to regain my freedom. Atemu smiles at my squirming figure. After a while of his restraints he becomes bored and wants to proceed. I still struggle underneath him and he begins to get frustrated. He grabs both of my wrists in one hand pinning them to the sheets. He pulls the knife out of his robe and pushes onto my neck where my jaw and throat meet. I stop moving in fear of my life. I swallow and the blade pricks my skin harder.

"Don't. Fucking. Move." He says as he reaches for the rope again. He looks down at me and smirks. "Keep crying if you want. I like that." I shut my eyes.

' _Why? Why? Why why why? Why is he such a master manipulator!? He pretends to care and acts like Yami just to gain my trust, then he destroys me all over again. He's sick! I hate him!'_

He ties one of my arms and leaves the knife on my chest unsupervised. I quickly try to snatch it while he's preoccupied with my arm. I'm able to grab it and I slash down at him. I see him smile widely at me as he grasps my wrist.

"Did you _really_ think I left that there by accident? I wanted to see what you would do. Now I have to punish you even more." He chuckles at me and licks his lips. I try to swing at him and escape making him laugh at me. I cry harder now.

"I fucking hate you! This isn't a fucking game!" He crushes my wrist making me drop the weapon and whimper at his strength.

"Yes, hate me! It will make this much more fun." He laughs again. I let my body fall limp. There's no one going to save me. I just will let him have his way and be done with it. He ties up my other arm and leans my upper back against the head board. He removes his clothes. I watch with a blank stare. He takes the knife and slits open my skirt and shirt, exposing my naked body. He runs his hands over me and whispers in my ear. "Your skin is like silk." He places a leg on both sides of my ribs and removes the puzzle from my neck placing in on the side of the bed. "Open your mouth, Yugi." I do as commanded, wanting the nightmare to be over as fast as possible. He sticks the tip of his length in my mouth. "Now move," he quickly presses the knife up to my neck. "and if I feel any teeth I'll slit your fucking throat open and watch you bleed to death. And then I'll fuck your dead body."

I squeeze my eyes shut and start to bob my head. Atemu moans and starts to move with me. "Use your tongue more." I start swirling it on his flesh. He lets out soft gasps. He grabs the back of my head and starts to thrust hard into my mouth. I gag and choke on his sizeable length. After a few more hard thrusts he hold it all the way in and then removes it. I gasp for air as saliva runs down my chin and the end of his member. I sit there motionlessly. He cuts the rope from my hands. I let them fall to the bed, no fight left in me. He grabs my ankle and rips me down flat on the bed. He grabs my throat and pulls me towards him forcing his mouth on mine. I let his tongue assault my mouth as he bites my lip and breathes hot air onto my face and neck. He ties my arms behind my back while I crumble under his touch. When he's had enough he places his flat palm on my chest and slams me back onto the bed. He grabs my ankles lifting my legs into the air. He slides his grip to the back of my knees and pushes them towards the bed. He doesn't wait another second, I can hear his breath accelerating in anticipation. He shoves his length into me and I let out a strangled cry as he fucks me.

I start to cry again. I'm so emotionally damaged. Not to mention I'm physically drained. How was I ever going to look at Yami and not see Atemu's face? I start to sob hard, adding to Atemu's pleasure. Atemu lets go of my legs and in a swift motion, while he's still inside of me, lies back pulling me on top of him. I already know he's going to force me to move, so I don't wait for his permission. I start to rock my hips on his waist. Making him close his eyes in ecstasy.

"Yugi, it feels so good." When he spoke those words, it sounded like Yami. It was the only way to keep my sanity. Pretending I was having sex with Yami. Instead of this cold hard painful rape. I was tainting the memory of Yami with Atemu, but at this point I don't think it mattered or least I didn't care. I decided I would try to send Atemu into whatever ecstasy I could. I started to move faster and harder. I started to moan loudly as I rode Atemu. He quickly grabbed my hips, confused by this new attitude and started to thrust with me. It only took a few thrusts before I heard his wonderful yell as he finished. He panted underneath my body as I tried to remove myself. He grabbed me and pulled me back.

"I'm not done yet. I still have to punish you." I smash my face into his and start to assault his mouth with mine taking him by surprise.

"Good." It was then that something in his eyes changed. They didn't return gentle, but they were no longer clouded by anger or hate. Only desire, want and lust. He leaned up and kissed my neck.

"If I untie you do you promise to behave?" He said as he stoked his tongue against my throat. I shivered.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, King Atemu."

"Good boy." He said with a smirk. He cut the rope around my arms releasing me, then threw the knife far across the room. "I'm going to cum twice before I pull out of you." He whispered. He bit my earlobe before flipping me on my hands and knees, keeping his word he never removed himself from me. He hands grazed along my back then over to my belly. When he reached my chest he pinched and pulled on my nipples making me squirm and squeak. I feel his erection grow inside me. He releases my sensitive buds and places his hands on my hips pulling me back and forth as he lunged forward. I feel my whole body shake with the force of his strength. He hits my sensitive spot over and over making me scream. I can feel him becoming unfocused and jerky in his movements indicating he was almost at his limit. He reaches down and grabs my wrists pulling me harder into him.

"ATEMU!" I send him over the edge. For the first time he calls out my name as he climaxes and fills me up for the second time. It felt like Yami, especially when he called my name. I fall onto the bed after I am released. The pharaoh catches his breath for a few minutes letting his racing heart slow down. He slips back into his clothing and opens the doors leading to the hall.

"I have to go see my father." Was the only explanation I was given before the doors slammed shut behind him. I grabbed the millennium puzzle and cradled it to my chest. I smiled and dreamt of Yami.


	7. Thieves

_~*A/N*~ Hey guys! sorry for the lack of updates, I was renovating and moving ugh. I moved to the next town over so it was quite a bit of work. Hope you enjoy this chapter. [Rated M again...] Some of you may not like this chapter, but hey, Ohhhhhh wellllll!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Thieves**

I've been staring at the stone wall for about an hour remembering everything that had happened yesterday. Still cradling the puzzle, I realized Atemu had put it together before he returned it to me. He was an emotional roller coaster. I know that he's the one I'm suppose to help, but I just don't know how much more I can take before I truly, _truly_ break. I had fallen asleep after he and I had sex. I slept another day to gather my strength.

' _Had sex? Well I'm just convincing myself that I consented so I don't have a breakdown. Living a lie. Man, some things never change.'_

I pull the blanket over my head and curl up. I wasn't sleepy, I just didn't want to leave and run into Atemu. I had no idea how he would treat me after my brave actions yesterday morning.

' _He's probably still going to force himself on me. He's never going to be gentle.'_

I cringe at the thought of this being a regular occurrence, but until I figured out how to fix him I have to accept that I'm his… _Slave, his sex slave._

A knock on the door makes me peek out from the covers. Seth enters the room and brings me a fresh pair of clothes. He places them at the end of the bed then sits on the edge next to me. I lean up and smile at him. The sheets fall down exposing my upper body. Atemu had destroyed my last set of clothes so I was naked under the covers. I rub my tired eyes as Seth scans my body. I blush under his gaze. He reaches his arm to my side and rubs his finger tips on my ribs where a giant purple and blue bruise covers my side. I jump around as he accidentally tickles me and I giggle. He smirks at me but then gazes back as the bruise in anger.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I have failed you as a friend. I should have stood up for you better." He touches the marks on my throat where I was strangled by the chain on the puzzle. He sighs and rests his chin on his hand. "I thought everything would be okay yesterday. He left with you in a such a panic, I assumed he wanted to protect you."

"You know, the weird thing is, I think in some way he did. Have you noticed that he has a switch? Like one second he's evil and the next he regrets everything bad he's ever done?"

"He wasn't always this way!" Seth raised his voice before regaining his composure. "Apologies, it was after his seventeenth birthday, when he was named pharaoh, he seemed to become distant and heartless. I swear he never used to be this way. I wonder if the stress got to him…" I replayed the words in my head. Trying to find something that would explain word for word why he was so horrible. When I came up blank I grunted and flopped back onto the bed making Seth chuckle. "Well, I had better go get us breakfast. I'll be waiting in my quarters for you. Unless you want me to wait here while you get dressed." Then he leaned back and winked at me. I felt my entire body turn bright red as it heated up. I let out a very girly scream and swung my pillow at him. He ducked under it and made his way for the door, but not before I threw another one at the back of his head. It made a loud _thud_ before falling to the ground. He picked up the pillow and turned to me glaring.

"Get out you perv!" I said giggling, but still embarrassed.

"As you wish." He said as he bowed. Then he did a 360° spin and whipped it back at me. It crashed into my face knocking me back onto the bed. By the time I leaned up Seth had already escaped the bedroom. His only presence was the echoing of his laughter out in the hall. I grumbled but then giggled. Seth was a great friend. He really cheered me up even though I was having the worst time in my life. I let out a little sigh and then got dressed. As I put the robes on I realized these were much nicer then the ones the pharaoh had brought for me. The long robe reached my knees and was made with soft fabric . It had no sleeves but now I had a long blue cape. Golden cuffs a few inches thick wrapped around my upper arms. I was wearing the same clothes as the royal's. I exited the room and my way to Seth's. He was sitting at the dining table reading a book so I sat quietly across from him trying not to disturb him. He closed his book and smiled at me.

"You didn't have to wait for me. You could have just started eating." I said as I returned his smile.

"I wanted to wait." He stared at me with half open eyes, like he was lost in thought. I didn't wait for him. I immediately started to eat. My body _was_ starving after all.

"So… Did Isis's corridor get cleaned?" I asked sheepishly as I glanced away.

"Yes. I'm honestly not sure how you're here right now. There was so much blood, Yugi. I really thought you were going to die." He spoke softly as he gazed at my with relief and concern. I sighed and continued to eat my breakfast. I thought I was going to die as well, but here I am. In attempts to save someone I want to hate.

"I won't die so easily. There's people I need to protect and I can't give up until I have saved them. I want to go back home." I grip the puzzle in one of my hands as I have intense flashbacks of my friends faces. I eat the rest of my breakfast and zone out reminiscing in the sweet memories that haven't been erased by the darkness. It's only been a few days, but my old life is starting to feel like a once pleasant dream. I will do anything to make that my world again.

"Where is home?" Seth asks me, his eyes hold a hint of sadness.

 _'That's right. When I leave, I'll never see Seth again. I'm sorry Seth. I will miss you, but I don't belong here.'_

"Well, you see. Its kind of hard to explain." I rub my head as I try to find the right words. "Home is about three thousand years in the future and is somewhere called Domino City. That city is in Japan." Seth just stares at me. After a few seconds he starts to laugh.

"So your telling me your from the future, where the buildings reach the sky and people fly through the air!" He laughs harder.

"Well. Yes actually." He immediately stops laughing and his widen. "The people don't fly per-say, but we built something called planes to fly them."

"What!? No! No. My apologies, but I don't believe you." I see him have inner conflict. Perhaps it may have been a bad idea to tell him that. Maybe I would screw up time somehow. That's the last thing I need.

"I'm totally kidding of course! I'm just from a different world. Basically the same as this one." I smile and lie to him. He sighs heavily.

"You successfully deceived me. Flying planes. Ridiculous." I supress my smile and laugh as though my life depended on it.

We finish our breakfast and head back to Atemu's chamber. I stare at the gorgeous golden doors. It's funny how a room so beautifully designed can be hated so much. I didn't see beauty, I only saw a prison. My prison. I feel my face fall a bit in disappointment. Seth grabs my cheek.

"I will be back for you. I promise you this time. I've just missed so many days of the council meetings I must go today. Do not fear as though I will only be gone for a matter of minutes. Just stay here. I cannot protect you while I'm gone. I am not a god, Yugi. I am only human." He closes his eyes as if he's burning this memory in his mind so he'll never forget it. He releases my face and slides away from me. He turns and disappears from my sight. There's a tingling sensation where he touched me. It was warm and sweet. I smile and place my hand on it. I can't help but feel floaty and blush. I hear screaming coming from down the hall and the tingling feeling vanishes. I follow the screams picking up my pace as they only get louder. The screaming turn into yelling. It's weird. It's almost as if I can recognize them. I keep running until I reach the court yard. I see a group of guards restraining a boy and girl about my age. The flail around as they try to escape. I cant see them through the group of soldiers, but as I go to speak someone comes from the side.

"What in the name of Ra is going on out here!? The palace is in an uproar!" Atemu bellows as he barrels towards the commotion. I flinch when I see him and hide behind a pillar. I peek out from the side only a few feet away from them.

"Your Highness, we caught these thieves stealing from the palace treasury." I see the thieves rise to there feet as they both try to justify themselves. I know I've heard those voices somewhere before, but because they were speaking at the same time I couldn't decipher them properly. They just blended together. The pharaoh closes his eyes and raises his hand in front of them motioning for silence.

"That is enough. Nothing you say can change my mind. Execution, now." He gestures his hand to one of the men and he places the sword handle into the kings palm. The group disperses, leaving two guards holding the slaves on their knees. The girl, with her long red hair that fell down to her lower back and emerald eyes, stared up in horror. While the boy with blond hair and brown eyes gritted his teeth and begged for mercy. My body darted out towards them.

 _'Why is my body moving? What is it reacting too?'_

It hit me then. It was Joey and Maya, well there Egyptian selves. My brain was in shock but my body knew what it had to do. As I ran to the king I realized I was going to make a full tackle into him. I pushed harder off the ground propelling me forwards even faster. It felt like minutes before I reached him, though I'm sure it was seconds. I was only a few feet away to begin with. My heart raced with fear and adrenalin. Atemu turned to me slightly just before we collided locking eyes with me as he did so. My right shoulder crashed into his chest making him lose his footing and fall back into the sand. I inhaled deeply, but that was all I had time for as the guards restrained me and pushed my arms up far behind my back. I cry out in pain. Atemu grunted as he leaned up and rose to his feet.

"Just what the in the hell are you doing." He says rather calmly, awaiting my response. I realize now what I had gotten myself into. What was I doing? Saving a few look-a-like thieves from another world because they were my friends. How the hell was I going to explain myself. I had to try though. I had to! I couldn't just let them die in front of me _again!_

"Show them mercy please! Can't you just lock them in the dungeon?" I stare desperately into his eyes.

"They are disgusting thieves. Tell me, why do you defend them?" He stares at me with hatred filled eyes. I'm dealing with the psycho Atemu right now. I need to choose my words very carefully. I turn to Maya and Joey.

"You were only stealing what you needed to survive right?" I smile at Maya as she starts to cry.

"We only wanted to take some bread to feed our starving families with!" She slumps further towards the sand. Joey's face twitches with pain.

"We entered the wrong room... The palace is too large to navigate through without prior knowledge. We didn't take anything from the room of treasure though!" It was weird to hear Joeys's voice without his accent. Atemu flickered his eyes between them before glowering at them both.

"Stealing is stealing, regardless of what it is you intend to steal." He flashes his eyes back to me as I yell at him.

"You are the king of this land! You should be helping them! Not condemning them to death!" I growl at him with wide eyes. My body shakes with anger. He smiles at me. Its anything but sweet. Its that sinister smile I've come to fear. He grabs my chin.

"It seems I have not broken that fighting spirit of yours, though I'm not sure how. I suppose ill have to try harder." I feel a lump form in my throat as I try to control my anger.

I fail.

I rip my chin from his hand and bite down on it. He groans as he pulls away but I continue to bite. He kicks me in the stomach making me gasp. I release his hand and he steps back shaking his wrist and clenching and unclenching his fist. I hear him laugh and let out a shaky breath. "Five lashes." Suddenly I'm thrown to the ground as my shirt is ripped down to my waist. I face my two friends as I am held down on my knees. I hear the whip crack as it makes contact with my bare back skin. I go to cry out, but I clench my teeth so only air escapes. With each lash the pain increases. I feel the tears run down my face, but I refuse to scream. When its over I feel warm blood trickle down my back, soaking my new robes yet again. I am released and fall on all fours, my arms barely supporting my weight. I gasp for air.

 _'Its over now.'_

Atemu's hand pushes me into the sand. His fingers digs into my lacerations. I scream this time. I recall Téa dragging her fingers through Yami's arms like this. After she stabbed him. I cry harder knowing he felt this same way. He finishes with my punishment and I am pulled from the ground by my hair. He stands behind me pressing himself into my back. His chin rests at my ear. He places the sword in my hand gripping his own around mine so I can't release it. His other hand holds onto my other wrist holding me in place.

"I'll tell you what, I'll let one of them live, but you have to pick." He licks my earlobe and then bites it softly. I feel his hot breath on my neck giving me goosebumps. I tremble in his grasp as his words set in. Tears fall from my eyes. Joey and Maya start to scream and argue. Joey looks at me, determination filling his eyes.

"SAVE. MAYA." Was all he said. I wanted to fall to the ground in defeat, but Atemu held me up. Joey begged with me again. Atemu softly chuckles in my ear.

 _"Time's up"_

Atemu's words ring in my ears and I scream in protest. I feel his leg slip in between mine. I am pushed towards them. My arm involuntarily raises up and swings down at them slicing both Maya and Joey clean across their throats with perfect accuracy. I hear the splitting of their skin as the blade cuts through. The world stops spinning and I am frozen in this moment. The slicing of their skin, Atemu's breath on my skin and his soft chuckle behind me, the blood erupting from their veins, their fearful and painful expressions, the screams, _oh god,_ the screams and the fact that I did this with my own hand. I know It's a mind game he's playing with me and he forced me to do this, but I will never forget this moment for as long as I live. Joeys falls onto his side already gone, but Maya, she convulses on the ground for only a few seconds and then becomes limp as she dies. Atemu backs away from me and releases me. I fall to the sand as I see my dead friends for the seconds time in my life. He returns the sword to the guard.

"All of you, leave. We'll deal with the bodies later. " I hear Atemu turn to me. "Once I believe he's broken enough." I was broken long before I came to this world. I no longer cry. I just zone out with vacant eyes. Minutes pass and the footsteps of the guards vanish. I know Atemu is standing behind me watching me, but I don't dare turn his way. His fingers glide over the cuts on my back. I shiver. I pull my shirt back up slipping my arms into the neck hole and out through the arm ones. His touch makes me sick. He grabs my wrist twisting me towards him. His mouth connects with mine and I am pushed back on top of Joey and Maya's bodies. His hand slips up my thigh.

 _'He wants to do it here!?'_

He wanted to defile their bodies. Anger rises in me and I quickly grab his throat with both of my hands squeezing tightly. I feel his muscles tighten. He smirks down at me. "Yes, choke me harder." I pull away from him. I was using all my strength and he was still able to talk without sounding like it was a struggle. He locks eyes with me. "Would you rather me do you from behind so you can see them?" He laughs at me.

 _'He makes me sick!'_

I place my hands on his chest and force all my energy to my palms. The sounds of lightning crack from my hands and a burst of light flashes from them knocking Atemu off of me and a few feet back. I quickly scramble to my feet and run. I start to cry as I leave my friends behind. I run up the courtyard stairs. I hear Atemu yell from behind me.

"Yugi! Please wait!" I wasn't falling for any of his games this time. "PLEASE!" I run inside the palace and glance over my shoulder. Atemu holds his face in both of his hands as he kneels in front of Joey and Maya. I run back down the hall passing Atemu's room and heading for Seth's. He's standing in front of his chambers pacing frantically. He turns and see's me sprinting towards him. I jump into him, my face hitting his lower chest as I grasp my arms around his back. I squeeze him tightly, my fingers digging into the fabric of his robe, and I start to wail. I tremble as I hold him. He bends down and wraps his arms around my shoulders and lifts me from the ground. My legs dangle as he carries me into his chamber, carefully he shuts the door behind him. He places me at the table and grabs something from a nearby shelf. He stands behind me slowly removing my shirt, making sure not to touch the cuts. He scoops some ointment from the container, rubbing it on my back. I grip the table to suppress my voice. I still hiss through my teeth.

"My apologies, Yugi." I turn to him and flop into the seat at the table. "Would you like something to drink?" I nod effortlessly. I hear clinking in the distance as I recall Maya and Joey. Their dead bodies. The fact he made me kill them. Wet tears fall onto my legs. Seth presses the cup to my face, then places it into my hands. I sip on it as he takes a seat across from me.

 _'Wait a minute...'_

"THIS IS WINE!" I say with sparkly eyes. He just nods in a confused manner. I drink the whole thing in one go and then hold my cup out to Seth. He laughs and brings the whole metal jug to the table. We drink until its empty. I was pretty drunk now, and Seth had to be at least a little. He looks at me seriously.

"Why didn't you stay in the pharaoh's room until I came to get you?" I can hear the irritation in his voice.

"He was going to execute some thieves." I whispered

"I told you I wouldn't be there to protect you." He returned.

"I had to try to save them!" I raised my voice.

"And you thought he would reason with you!? You should know how he is by now! And why the hell were you defending thieves anyway!? Have you lost your mind!?" I start to cry hard. I slide onto the floor pressing my face into the cold stone as I wail.

"They wore the same faces as my friends from my world! He made me kill them Seth! He didn't just make me watch. He made me do it!" I feel his regret for yelling at me. He pulls me from the ground and holds me against him. "I had to watch them die for the second time." I whisper. I reach up and hold onto his neck. Emotions take me over and I jump on top of Seth pushing him down and I kiss him. I waited for him to push me off, to question me, to hit or belittle me, but it never comes. Instead I am welcomed by his tongue as he starts to touch my skin, avoiding my back. He intertwines his fingers with mine. His feelings come flooding into me. He didn't have to say I love you, I could feel it. I start to peel off his clothes. Seth leans up and starts to kiss my neck as I rip off the top half of his robe. I quickly pull it off throwing it to the side. He stands up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me to the bed sitting me on the edge as my robe skirt gets lost somewhere on the floor. His lips leave me neck and trace down my body. He kisses and licks down my chest to my belly, playing with my nipples as he does so. My eyes close and I enjoy his touch. He kisses me on my hip bone and then once lower. And then _oh god._

My eyes snap open and I throw my head back when he takes me into his mouth. I lean back on my elbows and instinctively lay my legs over his shoulders. He blows me as I struggle to hold myself up. If I fall onto the bed It's going to ruin everything. I moan moving my head side to side. Seth grabs my thighs and strokes my skin. He starts to swirl his tongue with every dive making me quiver underneath him.

"Seth... I'm gunna-" I don't need to finish my sentence.

 _'Who's Seth?'_ Yami's voice echo's in my ears. I ignore it. Seth picks up his pace.

 _'Yugi? Who is Seth!?'_ Yami sounded so hurt, but I couldn't stop.

 _'I just want to be loved. Besides, all I can hear is Atemu. Yami you're dead.'_

I grip onto Seth's hair and pull myself forwards as I finish. I scream for Seth and jerk around. My body becomes limp as I fall towards the bed. Seth grabs my arms and holds me up while I come down, making sure my back never touched the bed. He removes his mouth from me as I flip over onto the bed. I don't wait for his preparation. I grab his length from in between my legs and pull him into me. He grabs my hips and starts off slowly, but as I start to move he realizes I want more. He slams into me, his hesitation lost somewhere in the lust. He pulls my hips hard towards him. Jolts run across my body with every pound. I was gasping with every thrust. He suddenly grabbed my arms and flipped me over, but before my back hit the bed he lifted me into the air and continued to thrust. I snaked my legs around his calves as we moved together. I've never felt closer to anyone before. It was as if our bodies were merging, like our souls were combining. He leaned up and kissed me as he came, hiding his voice somewhere in my throat. He breathed heavy onto my neck as he laid down on the bed. He removed himself and pulled me onto his chest. He held onto me all night as I listened to the sound of his heartbeat. It lulled me to sleep. We never spoke a word to each other and enjoyed each others embrace.


	8. Poisoned

**_~*A/N*~ I am terribly sorry for not updating. I have been working. Then I wasn't working and lost all my inspiration for writing. Trying to force yourself to write is literally the WORST. But without further adieu, I present POISONED._**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Poisoned**

' _What did I do last night?'_

' _You know exactly what you did.'_

' _Actually not what, but why?'_

' _Because your weak.'_

I lay against Seth's chest as he breaths slowly arguing with myself. His left arm curls around me and his hand rests on my shoulder. I enjoy the warmth of his body, as I remember the events of the previous night. I recall hearing Yami's voice in my head, and the silence when I lost him completely. I grip my hand into Seth's skin accidentally waking him up . He rolls onto his side and as our eyes meet I see he's waiting for some sort of reaction. I'm at a loss for words. It's not as if I didn't enjoy last night, because I would be lying if I said didn't.

"Seth, about last night, it was-"

"A mistake?" He cut me off and my mouth opened slightly. I couldn't agree. I didn't want to, but he was right. So I just slowly nodded breaking our eye contact when his flashed with anger. I couldn't look at him so I pushed my self away and stared at the bed. I waited for him to say something. After a few uncomfortable moments I glanced back at him. He had his eyes closed and his left arm had moved from my shoulder. The back of his hand rested on his forehead. He was thinking hard and the silence started to make me anxious. I placed my hand on his chest and whispered.

"Seth, I'm sorry." He took a deep breath.

"Please don't touch me, for my sake." He spoke with a stern tone and I pulled away from him quickly. I turned away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. I wrapped my arms around myself. I felt like there was a sludge surrounding me and I would never be clean again. Everything that I've done and all that has happened. I would cry if I could, but I had no tears left to shed. I looked down at my body. The bite marks and bruises still remained. My neck was covered in purple hand marks and blue ones from the chain of my puzzle. One side of my ribs were black from being kicked so hard. My back was healed, but still sore to the touch. I don't know how I've lived this long. I finally stood up and gathered my clothing. I slowly walk to the door. My body aches but I ignore it. I reach my hand to pull open the door. I was shaking. I deserved to be killed after what I've done to Seth. I understood his feelings and I used him to get back at Atemu. I used him to distract me from everything. I really deserve everything that's happened to me. I slide my fingers around the doors handle.

"Yugi, wait." My body freezes as I wait for Seth. He lifts himself from the bed and walks over to me. I stand with tense muscles as I wait for him to speak. His eyes becomes lost in mine. I can't take it anymore.

"Seth I'm sorry! I used you. I-I hate myself so much. I recognized your feelings and yet I still-" I couldn't finish and I started to panic. I leaned back against the door, using its strength to support me. Seth lets out a short breath.

"You think you used me?" I make eye contact with him. "If anything I used you, Yugi. Look at your condition. I took advantage. I'm angry with myself and not you. I know you're still trying to save your friends and Yami. I knew that and I still acted on impulse. I got what I wanted, but didn't think once about your feelings. I didn't care." I listened to everything he said not sure how to react. Somehow him not completely hating me made me feel better. I just smiled at him and he returned it. Seth's room doors suddenly burst open knocking me from them into him. He caught me and I turned around to see a very panicked looking guard. The guard stares and Seth's half naked body and starts to blush making me giggle.

"Yes?" Seth speaks calmly. The guard snaps his he's up to meet his eyes.

"The Nile! It's the Nile!" The guard yells still catching his breath.

"Out with it! What about the Nile?" Seth acts a bit more frustrated.

"It's been turned into blood." He whispers quietly. Without a moments hesitation he releases me throwing on his cloak and cape and leaves the room. I follow close behind him making sure to never leave his side. When we reach the courtyard Seth lifts me onto his horse. I hold tightly onto his waist as we head out into the dessert. I burry my face into his back. The sand stung my face as the horse kicked it up as it ran. I felt a little awkward holding onto Seth after what just happened, but it couldn't be helped. A few minutes passed and we suddenly halted. I removed my face from Seth's back. Seth leaped onto the ground and quickly grabbed me under my arms and pulled me down. We made our way to the crowd of villagers whose only conversation was of the condition of the river. Seth bellowed through the crowd not wasting anytime. We reached the front of the horde of people. A man stood in the newly coloured water, his staff firm in his hand.

"Heba?" Seth stared at the man with a confused expression. I leaned past him to reveal his face. As Seth said, it was indeed Heba. My eyes drifted down to where the water met his waist. Regular water circled around him, as the rest of the river was a current of blood. I had an overwhelming sense of fear as I looked along the horizon. Seth reached down and placed his fingers into the river. They were stained red. He quickly looked back to Heba, confusion and anger stuck to his features. "What have you done?"

"This is only the beginning. If Atemu continues to refuse releasing my people, I'm afraid all of Egypt will suffer from his arrogance." His voice was stern, but his eyes were filled with remorse. Seth gazed into his eyes letting out a deep breath and turned away from the kings brother. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the horse. The surrounding Hebrews glared daggers at us.

"I have to report this to the king." He spoke softly. My heart skipped at the thought of seeing him. I was lifted back onto the horse as we made our way back to the kingdom. I glanced over my shoulder making eye contact with Heba that only broke as his figure disappeared into the dessert. What did he mean when he said it was the beginning? I couldn't understand what exactly it was that I felt while I stared into the river, but I believed Heba's every word.

 _'But how are we supposed to convince the king? There's just no way that he will listen'_

I bit my bottom lip in nervousness. I squeezed onto Seth tighter burying my face into his back not wanting to continue on, but I am duty bound by Horakhty. The galloping of the horse seizes. I don't open my eyes, but I know we've arrived at the palace. I cling to Seth. He grabs my hands and pulls them off of him rather harshly. I can tell he's just as uncomfortable as I am about what we have to do. We both know the outcome. Seth jumps off and extends his hand to me. I swing my leg over the horse and jump down ignoring his offer. Seth ties the horse to a wooden post and we start to make our way to the main lobby of the palace. My thoughts assault me as I try to calm myself. Panic and anxiety sink in as I realize I haven't found a good way to convey the dire situation to the lord. I bump into Seth and blink a few times and realize we already in the royal chamber. The kings subjects and his royal counsel discuss other matters. Atemu looks up from his throne and beckons us towards him. He excuses everyone else from the room so we can have some privacy. I stand beside Seth trying to keep some composure. Seth begins to speak, but is quickly interrupted by the king.

"Before we get to that, why didn't you come to my sleeping quarters last night Yugi?"

 _'He's really going to start out with that!?' Fear_ sets in and I stumble on my words as I try to find a way to justify my actions from the previous night. I take a quick breath, but Seth interludes.

"He was with me Pharaoh." Seth's expression never changes. The kings eyebrows raise in confusion as he waits for Seth to finish. "We have mated. It is done." My heart stops beating. I couldn't believe he just said that. I start to tremble and wait for his highness to cut both of our heads off. Atemu takes a deep breath and leans back on his throne. He closes his eyes and exhales, expression now twisted into one of irritation. After a few moments of ear piercing silence, he finally spoke.

"What news do you bring me?" His eyes more narrow then before and his voice filled with annoyance.

 _'What? That's it?'_ I was at a loss for words. Maybe he was just going to kill me later.

"It's Heba. He has gained some sort of god like power. The entire Nile has been turned into blood, and I'm afraid it's only going to get worse." Seth spoke snapping me out of my confusion. Atemu spat through his teeth.

"That bastard." He whispered. "You have fallen victim to a lie Seth. It's all a mind trick."

"It is not Atemu. If you do not release the Hebrews you have doomed all of Egypt!" Seth raised his voice, frustration rising with it. Atemu slammed is fist onto the arm of his throne.

"You have been tricked by some sort of illusion Seth! Wake up! I will never release those filthy breeds!" The pharaoh stood up and moved over to us lightening fast making me jump behind Seth as he approached. He growled under his breath towards Seth and he snarled back. Atemu blinked his eyes shut for a moment and took a step back. "I'm going to see my father now." He glanced over at me making me shudder. "I'll be back for you." He hissed the words at me before exiting the room.

 _'The father is not who you think.'_ Horakhty's voice circled in my head. My eyes widened. She was trying to tell me something.

"Seth?"

"Hm?" He growled still angry about his previous encounter with the king.

"Has anyone actually ever seen Atemu's father?" Seth just shot me a confused look. I waited for him to answer.

"Yes. Why do you ask such an absurd question?" My eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?" Seth's face softened a bit.

"I have indeed seen the late king and even have had the privilege of speaking to him." Seth took a breath trying to understand where I was going with this.

"And, in your opinion, was he a good man?" His expression became even more relaxed.

"Yes. He was a great leader and treated everyone with kindness and respect." Seth's face fell. "Until he became very ill and could no longer rule over Egypt. That's when Atemu was appointed. No one except the Pharaoh is allowed to enter his room. Not even slaves who take care of the palace."

"Tell me, did Atemu's father also believe that the hebrew's deserved to be enslaved?"

"Not exactly. He hadn't until he made his son the king."

"You said that Atemu really changed after he was made king, right?" What was Horakhty trying to tell me? From what Seth told me the former king was a good man.

"Yes, that's correct." Suddenly it hit me. Whatever she's trying to tell me must be hidden in the former kings room. Why else would no one be allowed to enter it? There has to be some secret in there that Atemu doesn't want anyone else to know. I grabbed Seth's shoulders and squeezed tightly.

"You _have_ to take me to his fathers room! Please Seth I think he is hiding something!" Asking him to take me to a forbidden room in the palace was crazy, but if he didn't help me I would find it by myself. All the pieces to my Q and A clicked together in Seth's mind and he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the royal chamber. He dragged down different hallways and corridors making sure we never once were seen. We reached the doors to the former kings room. Two guards stood in the hallway.

"Ugh! How are we going to get past them!?" I whispered to Seth. He turned to me and laughed at my dilemma. He walked over to the guards.

"You are relived of your duties. The pharaoh wants you to keep guard of his room. He has a slave in there he doesn't want to let escape." The two guards left without a moments hesitation. I smiled as I leaned against the wall. Finally something was easy for once. I checked to see no one was looking and hustled towards Seth. We cracked the door peering inside. Atemu stood beside his fathers bed. He spoke very softly about the events that happened at the kingdom. The weird part was his father never responded to him.

 _"What!?"_ Seth whispered catching me off guard. "Yugi. That bed is empty. There is no one is there with him!" I glanced at the bed and realized he was right. Who was he talking to then? Then Atemu started to speak again cutting through my thoughts.

"It's Heba. Heba is going to destroy Egypt. If I don't release them father. I will have killed us all." Suddenly a transparent purple cloud surrounded Atemu and lifted him off the ground. He floated with his back facing the ground. His glassy eyes faded and his body flew from the air to the floor towards us. His limp body rolled against the stone, like a ragdoll. I gasped and tried to push the door open. It was jammed. I noticed the outer edges of the door had a purple energy covering them. I reached out and touched it, but it shocked me causing me to retreat. I watched as the cloud formed into a black shadow monster. The creature had long black claws and blood red eyes. It slammed its hand around Atemu's throat causing him to gasp out. He held him against the floor with ease. The Pharaoh's vacant eyes stared at the ceiling. The purple cloud appeared around the monsters hand pumping its poison into Atemu's body. I turned to Seth and grabbed his arm. He was paralyzed in what looked like fear.

"Seth! We have to get the door open!" I shook him but he was frozen. His body shaking at the sight of the monster. I noticed the perimeter of his body was covered in a purple magic. I growled grabbing his shoulders and forced the light out of my body into my fingertips. The spell around him shattered like glass and he stumbled against the wall. Seth shook his head as I turned back the door. I forced my hands in between the crack of the doors. Using all my strength I pulled the doors open and bolts of lightening shocked my entire being. I winced in pain, but ripped apart the door regardless. A burst of wind shook the room as I clumsily fell inside. Seth attempted to tackle the monster, but was knocked back by an invisible force into the wall knocking him unconscious. Panting from exhaustion, I charged at the monster and used my light to stop it from poisoning the king. I missed as he disappeared into darkness of the room without a trace. His voice lingered against the walls.

 _'You're too late...'_

I shuddered at its voice. The same voice from my puzzle. The opposite voice from Horakhty. Our true enemy. I kneel beside Atemu. I rest my hand on his cheek. He doesn't respond. I turn to Seth. He'll be out for awhile. Atemu's hand snaps up as he grips my wrist. I wince and try to pull away from him. My eyes widen as he stares at me.

"Yugi. Run. Please, run."

It was Yami's eyes. Instantaneously, his expression darkens and I'm pushed onto my back. I didn't have a chance to escape. He sits on top of me pinning my wrists into the hard stone floor.

 _"I already told you. You're too late."_ I can see the demon through his eyes and into his spirit possessing him.

"Who are you!?" He smiles down at me and wraps his hands around my neck. He squeezes down enough to make me gasp.

 _"Zorc. I've had quite a fun time playing with you through this body."_ I can't resist the tears that run down my temples. I grab his forearms and try to summon all my energy to strike him. My hands glow and flicker but nothing happens. He laughs. _"What's wrong? Did you already waste all of your power freeing Seth and breaking the seal on the door?"_ I squirm enough to get my legs under his stomach and I kick him off. His nails rip the skin on my neck as he falls flat against the stone. I scramble to my feet and run to Seth. I shake him trying to wake him up. I hear metal scrape against the stone floor. Zorc chuckles behind me.

 _"I still haven't forgotten you fucked Seth little one."_ I turn and cower away from him cradling Seth. _"Poor Atemu. I can feel how heartbroken he actually was when you told him."_ Guilt overflows in me. The realization at Atemu was being controlled this whole time. I hiss at him as I begin to cry. _"Now. Lets have fun one more time before this little game hits checkmate shall we?"_ Zorc approaches me holding the knife. His smile widening with every step. I can't help but stare into his eyes as he gets closer. This was the end for me.

 _Gomenasai,_

 _Yami._


	9. Hope

_**~*A/N*~ Hey guys! Long time no post! I know I am quite sorry for that, but im going to tryyyyyyy (No promises) to keep this updating much more frequently. Enjoy!**_

Chapter Nine

Hope

I place Seth's body gently on the floor and rise to my feet. I turn to my assailant as I contemplate my next move. Atemu strides closer to me painfully slow, his crooked smile never faltering. I rapidly glance around the room trying to find a way to defend myself. With my light depleted, I had to rely solely on my own physical skills, which unfortunately were lacking. I feel the beads of sweat accumulate around my forehead. I bend my knees sliding my right foot forwards in a defensive stance. I breathe deeply to calm my racing heart. Atemu jerks his body at me pretending to launch himself towards me. I flinch, losing my balance for half a second before regaining it. He snickers under his breath making me let out a low angry hiss.

' _Stall him... Stall him... I have to stall him! Seth wake up... Please wake up!'_

"You could just give up, Yugi. I wouldn't blame you." Atemu spins the knife around the top of his hand before it returns to his palm. The late afternoon sun beamed through the open window reflecting off the metal blinding me when it angled a certain way. "Then we can skip this game of cat and mouse. Just surrender yourself to me."

' _How can I distract him?'_

"Why are you doing this? What do you get out of making others suffer?" I force my voice to stay even. Desperately trying to keep my adamant fear from being exposed. Atemu rolls his head shaking it slowly.

"Why would I waste my time explaining that to you?"

' _Damn. That usually works in movies. The villain always explains his plan before killing his victim.'_

Atemu narrows his eyes at me.

" _Oh?_ Were you hoping to prolong your demise?" He takes a quick step closer. "I won't fall for your transparent tricks." I tense my body and he lunges towards me. Using most of my lower body strength I spring to my left and roll away as he jabs the blade at me. My body aches as I jump to feet as fast as possible. My bones throb from the ruthless beatings I've suffered over the past few days and the millennium puzzle, once a proud relic of the love me and Yami shared, now hung like a rock weighing me down with every step. I hear the crumbling of the stone on the wall where the knife penetrated it. Atemu turns to me with less relaxed features. I could tell his patience was wearing thin. He hasn't snapped yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time. I returned to my defensive stance tensing my body waiting for him to make the first move.

" _40 seconds."_ Horakhty's voice whispered inside my mind.

' _Until what?'_ No response. She was always so cryptic with her messages. I could only assume it was the amount of time I had left to wait for light to replenish, but even if that _is_ the case it certainly wouldn't be enough to stop Atemu. So how could I use it? I needed to think of something quickly, and with Atemu drawing closer with every step, my concentration is starting to slip. Struggling to think of plan I back away from Atemu mimicking his steps, that was, until my heel hit the back wall. As my breath hitches Atemu quickens his pace until he's only a stride away from me.

' _I'm probably not going to live through this. I really wish I was able to pretend that Atemu was Yami. I wish I could keep lying to myself, but he's stained Yami with darkness and hate. Things were so much easier when I lied to everyone about how I really felt... acting like everything was okay when really…'_

' _Pretending... lies... acting…'_

' _I was really good at those things…'_

I contemplate for only a few milliseconds on whether this would work. Realizing the situation I was in, I didn't have the time to think. I just had to _**do.**_ Not think, but _**do.**_ Atemu takes his final step towards me raising his weapon his eyes never leaving me. I start to shake as I collapse against the wall behind me. I force the tears to my eyes, letting them roll down my cheeks. The smirk returns to his mouth as I scream.

"OKAY! Okay! I give up just don't kill me yet!" I raise my shaky hands to my face in a protective manner. "PLEASE!" I crumble to the floor curling into a ball as I start to wail. Atemu slides his hand under my chin gripping onto my jaw. He pulls me off the ground to my feet forcing our eyes to meet. He watches with me with narrow eyes and a blank expression. I grab his wrist with frail fingers as my face grows more panicked with every moment that passes against his stare. A faint smile creeps on the edges of his mouth and the rest of his face twists into disgust.

"Sorrow and fear." All traces of his smile fades. "Humans are truly pathetic creatures." He releases my jaw roughly and immediately clutches his hand just above my elbow, tossing me into the side of the bed. I gasp as all the muscles near my ribs cramp up. My eyes clench shut from the pain.

' _Ten seconds'_

"You _**know**_ I'm going to do so much worse than that." His light airy voice stings my ears as I'm ripped up pushed onto the bed. After wetting his lips he flashes his teeth at me. "We're just getting started!" He crawls on top of me pinning my wrists to the bed and leans his mouth to my ear.

' _Five seconds'_

"I want your mouth on me…" Atemu whispers seductively following by stroking my ear with his tongue and piercing one of his canines into the lobe. I grunt loudly as I feel the blood drip down off my ear and onto the bed. Atemu leans back up swallowing the red liquid in his mouth and licking the corners of the remains. He smirks and releases my wrists leaning up on his knees. His feet and ankles were sticking over the edge of the quilt. His knees pressed in between my legs prying them open slightly.

' _Now.'_

I summon some of the conjured light to the flats of my feet. I place my arms at my sides gripping the sheet with my nails. I can feel my expression change from fear to determination while Atemu's eyebrows raise at the inner corners in confusion as he tries to process the change me. In a flash I bunch my knees to my chest and slam my feet into Atemu's face as hard and as quickly as I possibly can. I yanked on the sheets adding to the force of my kick. Energy sparks from my feet illuminating the room like a strike of lightening as they collide with Atemu's face. I feel the crunching of his nose under my skin as he is sent flying back. The chiming of the knife echoed as it skidded across the stone to his right. The room shook as he smashed into the wall and Atemu groaned loudly as the wind was knocked out of him. The wall crumbled and became dented where his back laid. The wall sprouted cracks along the bricks a few inches around the perimeter of his body. I didn't waste another second. I propelled my self off the bed and b-lined it for Seth, snatching up the knife as I slid on my knees towards him. I focused the energy to my palms and cradled my hands on his skull. I could hear Atemu cursing and yelling behind me as he recovered. I tried to push it to the back of my mind as I focused on healing Seth.

"You _mother fucker!"_ Atemu dragged himself to his feet and stumbled towards me, still dizzy from smashing into the wall. I break my concentration to turn and see Atemu. His nose was definitely broken. It was gushing an endless amount of blood that dripped onto the floor. With every step he painted a new stone red. His eyes were filled rage and hatred, his teeth bared, covered in a dark red gloss. Blood oozed from the corners of his lips. " _IM GUNNA KILL YOU!"_

' _His voice sounds so demonic. Damn you Zorc.'_

I grab the knife from beside me and ready myself for his attack. He lunges at me.

' _ **Zorc'**_

Realization struck me. I was in a dilemma. I couldn't do anything. I was at a loss. This might be Atemu's body, but it wasn't his _soul._ I can't just _kill_ him knowing he's just been Zorc's puppet this entire time. My body and mind battled with each other in a frozen debate. In the end what was the right thing to do? Time pauses, Atemu only inches away from me.

' _I can't kill him while he wears Yami's face. No matter what he's done to me. I just can't do it.'_

I cringe, but hold my stance until he hits me. My arm is yanked to the floor and I fall back crashing on my side. I see a tan arm swing past my face just barely missing me. Seth uppercuts Atemu in the jaw knocking him onto the floor. Atemu leans up on one arm with a scowl. Seth swiftly grabs me, lifting me into his arms and fleeing for the door. I flailed the knife onto the ground from being scooped up unexpectedly. He uses his shoulder, slamming them open before retreating down the hallway. I climb past Seth's torso peeking over him. Atemu fades from sight, but his glare remained locked on me. We rush to the court yard in front of the palace. I can hear Seth panting from sprinting as the sweat runs down his face.

"I'm okay Seth. I can walk." He nods in reply and lets go of my legs. I wobble around for a moment before I gain my balance. My body ached and felt like jelly from using most of my light. Seth, catching his breath slightly, rests his hand on my shoulder turning so he faces me.

"Are you sure your okay to walk?" I nod in response. Dropping his hand to his side and raising his other to wipe the sweat from his brow, I can see his body tense slightly. "We must explain to Heba. Maybe we can reason with him. Perhaps he can help."

"We have to try." I sigh inwardly as we hustle to the stable. Seth places the reigns around a chestnut brown horse with a black mane. He jumps onto the horse, then grabbing my hand, he lifts me up behind him. I straddle the horse and place my grip around Seth's stomach. We ride off into the dessert.

"How are we going to find Heba?" I yell over the pounding of the horses galloping. Seth turns his head to the side slightly so I can hear him.

"I'm hoping he's still by the Nile. Otherwise we'll have to gather a search party, and we don't have the time for that." I nod into the back of Seth's robe, wincing at throbbing of my bruises as the horse trudges through the dessert sand. Fifteen long minutes later we arrive on the bank of the river. There were small huts along a path that lead to the shore. It was like a tiny village. I hop onto the ground ignoring the pain that shot through my body as I made contact with the earth. Seth and I make our way down the path looking left and right in search of Heba. The Hebrews only glared at Seth with their guards up. We reached the biggest hut at the end of the path and two middle aged men stood with crossed arms scowling.

"I must speak with Heba. It's Urgent." Seth demanded and the two men looked to one another before returning to stare at him.

"Why should we listen to a murderer?" The man on the right growled.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here and making demands. _ **K**_ _ **uss Ummak!" {Fuck You}**_ My eyes darted around as the villagers closed in on us from all directions. I lean closer to Seth. I hear him hiss through his teeth.

"This is a matter of life and death. Let me speak to Heba." The villagers laughed from around us but the two men just became more angry.

 _"Life and death?_ You and your empire speak as if you are gods. Preaching to us about such things... You are a disgrace! A pack of murders with no remorse for human life!" Suddenly I hear Seth grunt as his body jerks towards me. He grabs his face in pain. The villagers start to barrage us with stones and rocks. Seth wraps himself around me shielding me from the attack. I cover my face with my inner elbow. The rocks scrape my ankles as the people barrage us with insults, telling us to return to the palace. I hear the cloth in front of the hut shuffle to the side. I peek up from my arm to see Heba standing with a shocked look on his face. He raises his hands upwards and out to the sides.

"Good people! What has become of you? Stop this insufferable violence. Please!" The villagers stare at Heba in confusion and anger, but stop regardless. The elder man in front of us turns to Heba.

"But Heba. They've murdered and enslaved so many of us! We must stand up for ourselves!" The villagers discuss to one another in agreeance. Heba lets out a sigh before resting his hand on the mans shoulder.

"We will my brother, but this behaviour makes us no different from them." The people become shameful for their actions, dropping the rocks they held. Seth wipes his cheek. His left eye is shut tight due to the blood from a cut in his forehead overflowing down his face. He lifts his gaze to Heba. "Seth. I am sorry for what my people have done. I apologize on their behalf, but you must understand their feelings."

"I do. I am completely against this discrimination." Seth gets down on one knee and places his hands on the ground bowing before Heba, making the villagers gasp. "Forgive my people. We do not wish this anymore than you do. Heba, _**please**_ I must speak with you." Heba bends down to Seth's level and grips his arm.

"Of course please come inside." We follow Heba into the hut. The cloth in the doorway slides closed as we enter. We sit on the floor facing each other. I sink to my knees resting my aching body letting out a sigh. This was the first time I relaxed all day. "What is it that we must discuss?"

"Atemu, the king. He is being possessed by a demon. He hasn't been in his right mind since he was crowned pharaoh." Heba gazed into Seth's eyes waiting for him to continue. "You must not let your god kill him. Please we must find a way to save him." I can see Heba glance around the room in thought. "We have both seen it with our own eyes."Seth gestured towards me as Heba looks between us.

"I believe you. I have no reason not to trust you Seth. You have always been a man of justice and truth. Kind to all of those who approach you." Heba pauses for a moment before continuing. "But, unfortunately, this is a request that I simply cannot accept." My heart sinks in my chest.

"Why!? He's not a bad person! He's just a puppet..." I trail off my voice getting softer. Seth's expression, like stone, never changes.

"I am simply a mediator for my god. I cannot control his whims. Also one mans life for an entire race of suffering. It is a fair trade, as much as it saddens me to say."

"Please, Heba." Seth begs, fighting desperately for his life longest friends innocence.

"Even if I could so something about it, I don't think my people would be able to accept such a story. That a phantom possessed him to murder their loved ones?" The room was silent. I grab my heart outside of my chest, gripping it tightly. There was nothing we could do. I wouldn't blame the Hebrews for not forgiving the Pharaoh, but Atemu... I let a couple of tears shed, grieving for his sake. "I will be right back. I will give you a moment to your thoughts. This must be very hard for you both." Heba arose and exited the hut leaving Seth and I by ourselves. We sat in silence. There was nothing to say. Nothing we could do. It all felt so hopeless now. Seth placed his face is his hands. Behind his hands I see a tear run down his tan cheek.

"In the end, I couldn't do a thing, Yugi. I couldn't save my closest friend. I don't deserve to stand by his side." I opened my mouth to disagree, but my morality was at an all time low. So I just sat there staring at the ground waiting for Heba to return. Seth laid on his back lifting an elbow and bending it to cover his eyes. After a few moments of silence pass, Heba returns. He sits in front of us crossing his legs and he lowers himself to the ground.

"I am sorry for the hardship I has caused." Heba looked at me with concerned eyes.

"There's nothing left to talk about." Seth grumbled refusing to make eye contact with either of us. Heba turns to me.

"What's your name my child?" He smiles gently at me. I didn't return the smile, but replied none the less.

"Yugi." I barely whispered. He stared at my chest with an intrigued look.

"Tell me, what is the fascinating pyramid that hangs around your neck?" I cradle the puzzle in my hands smiling softly.

"It's my most prized possession. It reminds me of someone I hold very dear." My smile fades. "Well it used to anyway..."

"May I see it? I feel... a strange connection." That perked me up a bit. Nodding I hand him the puzzle with the rope still wrapped around my neck. He touches the Eye of Horus on the front and a blinding light envelopes us and the room forcing me to shut my eyes. When I open them I am in in between dimensions. The endless white room with no roof or walls. The different shades of white and light yellow swirled all around, constantly flowing, like a river. It was so peaceful here, like all the bad in the world could melt away. "What is this place?"

The sudden voice makes me jump, not realizing Heba had been transported as well. "This is a realm of light. Where beings of light exist, or at least that's what I think it is."

"You are correct, Yugi." Heba and I snap our heads to the side to see Horakhty's 10 foot being floating a few feet away from where were standing. "This stranger, Yugi. He is not a being of light, but I do not sense darkness within him. Why have you come to this realm?" Heba lifts his staff up and taps in on the non existent ground. A entity with no physical form swirls around the staff reaching the top then floating beside Heba. It was a warm comforting presence of many colours, moving like the wind, with no malicious intent. It spoke in a deep elder mans voice.

"Pure goddess Horakhty. We mean no harm. I am the god of the Hebrews. I bare no name." Horakhty waits a moment before replying, her mouth never moving as she spoke.

"Will you kill an innocent man, knowing he is possessed by evil?" Horakhty's pure voice echoed around the white room.

"Sacrifices must be made. One mans life for an entire race. Is that not a fair trade?" The spirit replied in a calm matter.

"As a being of light, we cannot condone those actions, but there is another way. Show this child of light your teachings and let him purify the evil. Will you still exact your revenge after the evil is gone?" The spirit thought for a moment.

"Very well Horakhty, but if he is not purified within 24 hours, Egypt will fall." Horakhty stretched out her arms and another blinding warm light appeared surrounding Heba and I. Joyous tears escaped my eyes.

 _'There's still hope. I can still save everybody!'_


	10. Defeat

_**~*A/N*~ Hey guys! Hope everyone is well. I know a lot of people are wanting me to write these faster but I'm having an extremely difficult time writing these really long chapters by losing focus and motivation. I was thinking maybe I could write much shorter chapters and release one or maybe twice a week, or you guys can keep waiting for the long 6-8 page chapters. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks again guys.**_

 _ **Side Note*~ Because I feel like I'm letting you guys down with my own shitty motivation I am rushing through these chapters now so not all the details are included. I just REALLY want to start writing the next book, my Gawd! I'M SO READY TO WRITE IT!**_

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Defeat**

The warm light rushes over my body as my eyes slowly open. The hut fades back into view and the light diminishes. I blink slowly regaining my focus. Heba's fingers slide off the puzzle and his arm returns to his side. He stands up smirking down at me, proudly holding his staff in his grasp. I turn to Seth pushing his arm away from his eyes. He stares blankly at me. I smile at him widely as confusion crosses his features.

"Rise Seth. God has decided to wait. He's giving light a chance." Heba stands before Seth. He props himself onto his elbows looking at us.

"Pardon?" I playfully tug at his wrist making him lose balance for a moment.

"There's still hope Seth. I can still save him." Seth blinks a few times at me.

"Okay, but how exactly? Zorc is a beast of darkness. He wields the strength of a god and is consumed by the hate of Egypt."

"I uh." I stumbled on my words. I hadn't thought of that. "Heba has some knowledge that might be useful in stopping him." Seth looks at Heba.

"Is that true?" Heba simply nods once.

"Come Yugi, there is much to learn and so little time." I nod and follow Heba to the Nile. We sit with our legs crisscrossed on the shore. "First, you must learn to store you energy through meditation. This will allow you to use more of your gift at one time without the fear of draining it completely. I'm sure you know the risks of using all your soul energy." I remember the pain in my stomach when Atemu had forced me to use my power without the puzzle. I was sure I would die. I lost so much blood. I cringe at the thought. I shake off the memory and return to focus to Heba. He presses his fingertips from both hands together, and rests them in his lap in a contemplative position. He closes his eyes as I mimic his actions. "Make sure your back is straight. Let the world around you fade away and harness the strength within." That was easier said then done. I try to ignore the rushing of the river beside me and the distant shuffling feet from the village. I breathe deeply, holding it for a short amount of time before exhaling trying to calm my body. A few silent moments pass as the world quiets around me. "Is there someone you hold dear?" My eyes open at Heba's sudden question. What little concentration I had now gone. His eyes remained closed. I paused for a moment before answering.

"Of course." I waited for him to respond, but only a passing breeze tickled my skin and hissed by my ear. I try to understand the reasoning for why he would ask. Closing my eyes, I thought about it harder. I remember Yami. How I yearned to be held by him just once more. My friends appeared in my mind with smiles. They reached out for me and I could feel the warmth radiating from their bodies. Yami stood in the middle of them. He approached me extending his hand towards me. His hand caressed my cheek gently before it turned into a transparent white light that filled me with hope and love. As the rest of his body changed into light, I wrapped my arms around his waist placing my head against his chest. I absorbed the rest of his being. Like lightening shocking my body, my eyes jolted open. I lay my hands flat on the sand in front of me. I felt, _better._ The pain in my side was no more. I glided my fingers lightly on my neck where I had been strangled several times. I didn't even flinch. I pulled forward the collar of my robe and inhaled quickly in disbelief. The bruises were gone. I rose up from my feet and examined myself.

"Whoa…" The scars on my wrists remained, but all the wounds from since I arrived in this insane world had healed.

"So you finally mastered it." The voice came from my left making me turn to see Heba and Seth walking towards me.

"Wait, weren't you just here?" I point to the indented sand where Heba had been sitting. Heba smiles at me with closed eyes.

"It's been 3 hours, Yugi." I raise my eyebrows in confusion. That's impossible. I was only meditating for a few minutes maybe, though the sun was definitely lower in the sky.

' _Magical puzzles, ancient Pharaohs, gods, dimensions and time travel? And now I'm worrying about impossibilities? Come on, get it together stupid.'_ I scolded myself.

"You were deep within your own soul. You harnessed enough energy that even a barrier surrounded you. You have quite a powerful spirit little one." I let out a long sigh, enjoying the feeling of breathing deeply without the accompaniment of pain.

"So. What's our plan?" I look between Heba and Seth. Seth crosses his arms as Heba rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, while you were down here, Seth and I were reading through some ancient scriptures in hopes of finding someway to purify a god…" Heba trailed off which made me nervous. I waited for him to continue, but he never did.

"Is there no way?" I spoke in a low toneless voice.

"There is, but it's no easy task." Seth answered.

"I never expected it to be easy." I smiled at Seth. He inhaled letting Heba continue.

"Zorc, will soon fully inhabit Atemu's soul. When that happens there will be no way to save him. Zorc, in his current form, _**is**_ vulnerable, but grows stronger and more evil with every second. You will have to strip his soul of all darkness and show Atemu the light, but to do that you will have to concentrate and get close enough to touch him." I nodded in reply. I understood what I needed to do. It was almost going to be impossible, but I could believe in anything at this point.

"We should leave as soon as possible." Heba turned his back to us, but Seth grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to face us.

"You must stay here with your people. This is not your battle to fight." Heba shifted back with a baffled expression.

"He is my brother Seth." Heba said with a weak voice.

"They need you. Put your faith in Yugi, and I. I fear it would only anger your god to see Atemu in such a blind rage." Heba's grip on his staff tightened as his face conflicted in emotion before he relaxed again.

"As you wish, but please do what I failed to do." he said turning to me. "Save my brother." Guilt crossed his face and my heart stung for him. "Before you leave there is one more thing I must teach you. This way." He spun around and briskly walked towards the hut. I hustled behind him.

Seth and I climbed atop the horse we had rode to get to the small village and galloped back to the palace. The sun would set in a matter of minutes as it dipped below the horizon. The faint blue left in the sky was beginning to be littered with stars that twinkled above us. I gazed at them as if it was the last time I would ever see the beauty of the world. I inwardly prayed for strength of my friends. I could feel the light of hope surround me, warming me, calming me. But as the palace came creeping closer into view, fear gnawed at my insides. We approached the courtyard, stopping just outside of a nearby stable to tie up the horse by food and water. Seth patted its back for its hard work before we creeped our way closer to the courtyard. We crept up to the outer wall placing our backs flat against it. Seth peeked around the corner searching for guards. Atemu probably had put a bounty for us. He glanced around checking the perimeter.

"Something's wrong. Why is no one guarding the palace?" He grabbed my arm before I could comprehend what he said. He pulled me along the sides of the walls keeping low to the ground. We moved from pillar to pillar before entering inside an arch that lead to the west corridor. It was deathly quiet. We made our way to the royal chamber slowly, making as little noise as possible. Sudden footsteps in the distance made us stop in our tracks. Someone was sprinting. Not just one person, multiple people. They got progressively louder making me panic. Seth's right arm arm slipped around my mouth as the left wrapped around my waist and I was yanked back behind a statue in the hallway. The pounding of feet swiftly came nearer as the bodies came into view. My eyes opened wide as I recognized two of the figures. I ripped Seth's hand from my mouth.

"Isis! Hadwin!" I called out. They stopped and stumbled in their tracks along with the rest of the slaves they were with. Isis made eye contact with me and smiled widely.

"Yugi! Your still alive! By the gods I thought Atemu killed-." She stopped herself face twisting into pain. "I'm sorry. I'm just glad to see you."

"Isis what's going on, where is everyone?" Seth stepped out from the shadows.

"It's Atemu. He's lost it completely. It's almost as if there was an evil presence looming over us at today's ceremony. A darkness enveloped the room as people were thrown around by a strong wind. Some were dragged and crushed by some kind of dark energy. So many died." Her voice started to crack. "Just what is he?" I place my hands on her shoulders.

"A god of evil has possessed Atemu. We're going to fix this right now. Can you get the rest of the people out?" She nodded and opened her mouth to speak. Seth grabbed my wrist and started pulling me down the hall as he called to Isis.

"I'm sorry, there's no time to explain." We started sprinting. "Good luck Isis.." Turning, she shooed the servants to the nearest exit. We slid on our feet, stopping as we reached the giant golden doors leading to the royal chamber. There was a moment of silence as we gazed up. This was it. This was our fate, possibly our last moment in the material realm. I took a long breath and turned to Seth.

"Seth, I have to do this alone." Seth snapped turned to me with a shocked look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" His face showed slight signs of anger, but mostly pure confusion.

"I can't lose anyone else…" I whispered to myself as my gaze drifted to the ground. "This is my responsibility." Seth glanced around the room flabbergasted as he stumbled on his words.

"But you-! But I-!" He briskly locked onto me with his eyes. "Absolutely not! This is not just your burden to bare!" I looked up at him as I selfishly said,

"You will only be in the way." He hissed through his teeth at me. I reached up placing my hands against his cheeks. My hands warmed his face as I used some of my light to cast a spell on Seth.

' _Please. Let this soul sleep in peace in this time of great sorrow.'_

Seth eyes drooped as his body slowly hunched towards me.

"Please…You can't…" His voice faded as I caught his limp body. I lowered his back onto the floor . Moving behind him, I curled my hands underneath his armpits and pulled him behind a statue. He was well hidden. I closed my eyes thinking to myself.

' _Please understand Seth. I hope one day you will forgive me for my selfish actions.'_

I quickly reopened my eyes as I stood in front of the entrance. I didn't waste anymore time. I shoved the doors open. I inhaled sharply as I gazed around. Dead bodies covered the room. People who had been crushed laying in their own blood. Woman, children, men, slaves, royalty and guards. It was ruthless, but decided I would mourn later. There was no time for grief. I had a task and I was going to complete it, no matter the cost. I shifted my vision to the end of the room. Atemu stood, eyes vacant, staring ahead into nothingness. A strong wicked wind surrounded him and blew through the room. I lifted my arm to shield my eyes as they started to water. I squinted down the room to see huge shadowy figure behind Atemu smiling down at me. Zorc's demonic laugh echoed off the walls.

" _ **You don't know when to give up!"**_ I scowled at him in reply. Bending my knees slightly, I placed my hands together in the pray position. I summoned a shield of pure light around myself. My hands balled into fists as they returned to my sides. I glared at him. The wind no longer affected me. I straightened making my way towards Atemu and Zorc. His smile faded. _**"So, you've learned to control some of your power? No matter, I WILL DESTROY YOU BEFORE YOU CAN USE IT!"**_ I quickened my pace trying to close some of the distance of the long hall. Zorc reached his hand out in front of him as sharp cone shaped needles shot out of it. I jump left and right landing on all fours successfully dogging them. As I regain my footing I full on sprint towards Atemu, now halfway down the carpet leading to him. Zorc growls in frustration as he crosses his arms in the shape of an X in front of his chest. Swinging them to his sides, a giant black and purple wave of dark energy comes barreling toward me. There was no way I could dodge that. It was at least six feet high and was the length of the room. It only got larger as it approached me. I immediately stopped running. I returned my hands to the pray position buffing my shield and bracing for the impact. The wave crushes onto my shield making the ground shake as bursts of different coloured lightening ejected as it made contact. I push back against it with my body strength as the wind blows my hair and robe around wildly. I grunt as I push through the wave and to the other side safely. Panting, I fall to one knee. I hear the sound of glass cracking and notice my barrier now is filled with lots of fractures. One final push. That's all it could sustain before shattering. I quickly summon some light to the soles of my feet. I spring off the rug and continue running down the hall. Zorc, even more frustrated now, roars as he raises both hands shooting the the cone like needles from his palms, only this time there was to many to dodge. They were coming at an alarmingly fast rate too. As they smash into my shield they slow my movements. I can hear the cracks increasing. Panic sets in.

' _Please! I want to save him! I want to save him! I WANT TO SAVE HIM!'_

I let out a cry as I move as fast as possible to Atemu closing in on him fast. As my foot reaches the first step I hear the shattering of the light around me as the shield disintegrates. Time slows as I reach out to Atemu. Silence envelops the room, all except for my thumping heartbeat.

Second step.

 _ **Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.**_

Third Step.

The tearing of my skin as the needles assault me all over.

Fourth step.

The breath leaves my lungs.

 **Fifth step.**

I reach my arms around Atemu's neck and bring my face to his before pressing ours lips together. I close my eyes as a few stray tears roll down my cheeks. The heat wraps around us as I force my love into Atemu. I let the light of hope and purity wash over his soul. A luminous energy encloses around the room. Zorc lets out a guttural shaky scream as he's ripped from existence into nothingness. I open my eyes to find myself floating and surrounded by darkness. I look at my hands and arms flipping them back and forth noticing I emitted a warm yellow glow. I look around until I notice Atemu laying face down on a circle of faded white light behind me. I walk over to his soul. His left arm was bent laying inches away from his face, while his right arm was straight on the other side of his back. His legs were bent one in front of the other out to the side. He was light blue in colour and he was slowly melting into the floor like water. I kneel down beside him as he looks off into the distance, lips slightly parted. I place my hand on his squeezing it gently.

"It's time to go Atemu. You have a kingdom to rule." He blinks slowly fading to a deeper shade of blue. He replies in a low raspy voice.

"Let me disappear." My eyebrows raise in the inner corners. "I can't be forgiven. I don't deserve to be saved." He sinks deeper into the ground. "I should be alone." His hand turns into water as it slips through my grasp. I roll him onto his side so he can stare into my eyes.

"That's not true. There's tons of people waiting for you. Seth, Isis and… me." He props himself on his elbows. Pieces dripping off him splashing into the pool below. "And your people. They need you." Small tears escape his eyes and my heart aches.

"I've done such terrible things…" he barely whispered. I surround his head with my arms and pull him into my chest.

"It's not going to be easy. Your going to have to work very hard to earn back the people's respect, but I will be here to help." He lets his weight fall onto me.

"But how? How can I atone for everything?" I rest my cheek in his hair.

"One day at a time." He tenses up gripping desperately onto the back of my clothing. I feel my light pour into Atemu. He stops melting and the colour returns to him. The darkness fades as we return to material world.


	11. Wish

_**~*A/N*~ Sorry I know that this one is a short chapter. but honestly it's so much easier for me to stay focused if I have shorter chapters :) Thanks for understanding! will write them more frequently. Enjoy!~**_

 **Chapter 11**

 **Wish**

I let my eyes drift open as my hands slide away from Atemu's cheeks and down his chest. Returning my feet flat on the floor from my toes, my lips are removed from Atemu's as I wait for him to return to reality. His eyelids flicker open and his gaze lowers to mine. He grabs my hand and swiftly pulls me into a tight embrace. His arms locked securely around my shoulders. I slide my hands around his waist gently caressing his back with my fingertips. We stand in silence as I feel his shallow breathing beside my ear rapidly speed up as his body tenses. He must have noticed the horrific scene behind us. I take a deep breath inhaling his scent before pulling away to see his face. I can't help but clench my teeth in sorrow when Atemu looks at me. His expression was one of pure exhaustion. His lips parted slightly as air passed through his lungs. It wasn't the grey under his eyes or the way his body slumped over in defeat that made my heart crack. No, it was his eyes. Filled with emptiness, like he had nothing left to fight with. He was ready to give up, and that frightened me.

"It's over, Atemu." I rested my hand on his shoulder trying to shake him from wherever his mind had gone, but the blank look remained. He carefully grabbed my hand and pulled me away from him. He took a step back from me.

"Where is Seth?" He makes eye contact with me but I know he's looking right through me.

"Outside..." I shift my foot towards him and he flinches away from me. I stop myself but I can't fight the hurt expression that crosses my face. "Atemu, why-"

"Can you please go get Seth for me." He interrupts me as he slides back into his throne.

"Why don't you come with-"

"I want you to stay away from me, Yugi. Forever. Never speak to me again." My eyes open wide.

"What?" I stare at him in disbelief.

"I won't repeat myself. Don't bothering arguing it won't change how I feel."

' _How he feels?'_ It cut so deep. I can feel myself breaking internally.

"What about how I feel? Did you ever even consider-!"

"As pharaoh, and your king, that's an order." I want to retort and argue. My mouth opens, but nothing comes out. I shake under his gaze, not only of fear of losing him, but anger as well. I'm being betrayed. I fight against my emotions and let my body slowly turn away and walk to down the hall to where I left Seth. I know Atemu is watching me as I drag myself down the long red carpet towards the giant golden doors. I ignore the murder in my peripheral vision as I can almost feel the dread lingering in the room. I rest my hand on the door. I turn back to glance at Atemu whose face is unreadable and blank. My eyes become filled with pain. I know he see's it. I drop my head and turn back to the door, but before I can push on it someone else rips it open pulling me with it. I face plant into Seth's stomach as he grips my shoulders painfully tight.

"Yugi! How could you do that to me!? I thought we were in this together! What if something happened to you? Do you not trust me that much? I'm seriously angry you know!" I can hear Seth's rising voice, but I honestly wasn't listening. I just… didn't care. I look up to Seth and smile softly.

"I'm sorry. Everything is okay now."

' _Okay? Nothing is ever going to be okay.'_ I know I'm smiling but I can't stop the tears from leaking.

"What happened to you?" Seth asks in a concerned tone, but I only respond by pushing his arms away from me lifting my shoulders as I do. Atemu calls from behind us.

"Seth. Come here."

"Yes, but what about Yu-"

"Leave him be." The words hit me like a rock. I walk past Seth avoiding eye contact. The golden doors slam shut behind me. The vibrations rumbled painfully through my chest. I leave the palace and head towards the garden. It was peaceful and quiet. Everyone was evacuated from the palace so the only noises were the passing breeze and my shaky breath. I was trying to hold myself together. Trying to understand why Atemu had shunned me, why after clinging to me so desperately he could just kick me out and why I didn't fight for him harder. I sat down on the stoney ledge as I held the millennium puzzle in my grip. The image of Atemu's dead eyes haunts me over and over. His words echo in my head, as if they were stuck on repeat. I start to sob uncontrollably curling into myself.

"I just want to go home! I don't want to be in this insane world anymore! I did what you asked now send me back Horakhty!" No response. "Please Horakhty! PLEASE!" It only frustrates me more as I cry harder. "After everything… after everything I've done, everything I've been through, this… this is how it ends huh?" I laugh as I look up to the stars tears still staining my cheeks. "I wish…" I release my death grip on my puzzle. "I really wish I had just died back then."


	12. Lullaby

**_~*A/N*~ Hey Guys! Here with a much longer chapter then last time! Loved writing this one. Let me know what you think :) (There may be mistakes as usual.) Its 3 AM and i'm too lazy to proof read it more than once quickly ._**

 ** _*~*~*~*~*~*_** ** _~* THE SONG THAT IS SUNG AT THE END IS HERE - (on you tube )_**

 ** _watch?v=taEVyGmnwQo &list=PLe32nPE0RAIGgcrBskcNGizsovXhPwWXV&index=184_**

 ** _The Song is; Shinigami - Lite Brite_**

 ** _(I changed a few words ^_^)_**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Lullaby**

I cradle the puzzle tightly against my chest and stare at the ground between my feet. My face, covered in tears, slumps from exhaustion. My eyes sting. I can feel that they have become swollen from crying. I inhale the warm air and let out a long sigh. Using what strength I have left, I lean up. How long have I been sitting here? I couldn't remember. It was still dark and the stars twinkled in the sky. I was so lost in my thoughts, I wasn't sure what was what anymore. I spent so long worrying about what I'm going to do now. Where will I go? Why am I still here? When can I go home?

' _Will I ever go home?'_ It hit me like a brick wall. Silence was my only companion now. _'I feel like shit. I bet I look like shit too… I want to die. I really just want to be gone.'_ I'm numb. Any emotion deserts me as my brain is bombarded by negative comments. I turn my head to the left and see a shiny metal shaving. It looked sharp. I slowly reached my hand towards it.

' _Maybe with this. I can feel something again.'_

My hand freezes when I hear footsteps approach me, but I don't have the energy to turn my head. I just return my hand to my side and stare blankly ahead, deep in my own mind.

"I've been looking for you." I recognize that it's Seth's voice, but I make no effort to look at him.

"Mmm." I mumbled quietly as I was struggling to use my voice. A moment of silence passes before I hear him step in front of me forcing himself into my vision. He kneels down.

"The Hebrews have been freed and the palace has been restored. The people have returned to everyday life. We succeeded. I'm going to inform Heba now." I drag my gaze to Seth's. Sympathy covered his features. I force a small smile to my lips.

"That's great news."I can tell my eyes hold no emotion in them.

"I think you should go see Atemu." I blink when I hear his name. Some of the gleam returning to my eyes.

"He doesn't want to see me." Seth lets out a loud sigh.

"Do you really believe that?" Determination flashes across Seth's face as he stares deep into my eyes. My head slumps down. I nod slightly. He shakes his head at me and closes his eyes. "You're the _only_ person he wants to see. I'm very concerned about him, but I have my duties. He's all alone Yugi. He needs you and you need him." I swallow the lump in my throat. "He's finally saved. After everything you've done, you can't give up on him. The inner turmoil he must be feeling… it's more than he can bare." Seth grips my shoulders and lifts me to my feet and smiles at me. I wipe the back of my hand across my face erasing any trace of water. I return his smile.

"Thank you, Seth. I really don't know where I'de be without you." His fingertips glide off my shoulders as he exits the gardens archway. "I'll see you later!" I yell to him. He responds by waving his hand over his shoulder before disappearing from sight.

' _If Seth hadn't showed up… I would have been…'_ I feel a huge sense of guilt at my weakness. _'What if he has seen that?'_ I shake my head trying to expel the words from my conscious. I calm myself down with with deep breaths before I make my way towards the Pharaohs quarters. The sound of pitter pattering feet echo throughout the halls. I wondered what I was going to say to Atemu. Would he kick me out right away when I tried to talk? My nerves start to go haywire as I replay what possible scenarios could happen. I bite my bottom lip as the thought of him beating me come to mind. I flinch and stand in spot for a second.

' _No. He's not like that anymore.'_ I massage my fingers through my hair to restore some tranquillity to my racing heart.

"Hello Yugi." I turn in the direction of the voice to see Isis and Hadwin. "Thank you for bringing peace to our land. We our forever indebted to you." She bows slightly to me and Hadwin follows suit.

"Thank you for saving my life! I always knew you were a god!" Hadwin grins a toothy smile at me. I can't help but giggle at his enthusiasm.

"I'm no god Hadwin. I'm just blessed a god." I ruffle his hair and smile down at him. "I'm going to see Atemu now. I'll see you guys later." Isis smiled empathetically.

"Take care of our king. I knew there was good in him, but I am worried about how the people will respond to his resent declaration." Her smile faded. "I just hope the civilians will except this sudden change and live as equals…"

"I believe he will earn their faith back. He just has to be strong."

Isis laughs to herself. "If he has you by his side, there's nothing he can't accomplish." I can't stop the grin that stretches across my face. Isis waves to me before grabbing Hadwin's hand and heading down the hall in the opposite direction. I watch them disappear and smile to myself. The first time I saw Hadwin he was so sick. He was on the verge of death. A sense of accomplishment washes through me as I recognize that I saved him. I turn around and walk towards my destination. The sense of fear comes back into my stomach. I try to ignore it but no matter how far away I push it, it still lingers somewhere in my body. When I'm finally standing in front of those giant beautiful golden doors, I hesitate for a moment, reflecting on all of the memories I've shared with this room. I can't help but cringe. I can feel my doubt stopping me from continuing. My hand starts to tremble. I am frozen. My thoughts battle against one another. I would really like to run away, but I remember the words Seth and Isis spoke. They were trusting me to take care of him. I quickly gripped the door handle, impressed that I had made it this far. The trembling in my hand ceases. I inhale a long slow breath before pushing the door open. I tense as the room comes into view, but it quickly fades as I notice it's empty. My brows furrow as I slide inside, gently shutting the door behind me. I step forward looking around the room for Atemu. My gaze lands on the balcony. Atemu stands on the lip of the railing. I can see his foot sliding forwards. It move closer to edge before it dangles completely over. His body starts to follow his foot and hangs forwards. My eyes widen in shock as I finally realize what he's about to do.

" **NO!"** My word is a long screech as I bolt towards his falling body. I fling my hand over the railing barely in time to catch his wrist in my grasp. My other hand struggles to grip the lip of the railing as my waist is pressed tightly to the wall. I'm bent so far over the rail my toes are barely touching the ground. "Oh god… you're so… heavy!" I wheeze out trying to maintain my balance. Atemu looks up at me. Wet marks paint his cheeks as he gazes into my eyes.

"Let me go." My grip on his wrist tightens even more. His gold cuff pinches the skin on my palm.

"No!" He reaches his other hand up to grab my wrist. I can feel him tugging it away from him as he tries to pry it off. I can feel my grip slipping and panic sets in. I release the railing and grab onto him with my other hand. Tears prickled at my eyes and blur my vision. His face changes from blank to frustrated.

"Let go or you'll die too!" I squeeze my eyes shut tight. I feel the tears drip onto Atemu's face. I can feel my body slipping over the ledge.

"No! I won't let go!" I can't fight the sobs that escape my lungs. I choke and start to lose my balance. I glance into his Crimson orbs as I scream. "Please don't…PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I can feel my body rapidly skid over the edge. Atemu's eyes twitch open wide. He kicks his leg off of the side of the outer wall propelling himself towards me. I crash face first into his chest as he releases my hand. He grabs the railing and pulls himself up and over the ledge in one swift motion. He crash lands on top of me. The puzzle digs uncomfortably into my bones. The air is forced out of my lungs as I grunt. Atemu quickly pins my hands beside my head as he glares hard into my soul. I can't help but tremble under his gaze. I choke on loud sobs. They rip through my chest as I feel an anxiety attack penetrate its way through my veins. Atemu clenches his teeth still glaring daggers into me. "Please.. _sob..._ don't… _sob..._ hurt… _sob…_ me!" I gasp for air. My heart races in my chest. I felt like I was dying, like I was having a heart attack. The overwhelming sense of fear gnaws at my insides as I violently shake under Atemu. His face erases itself from any anger that lingered. He tugs on my wrists, flinging me into his strong arms. I quiver as his skin traces patterns over my body. He whispers into my ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." Warm damp droplets fall onto my body from Atemu. I hyperventilate as he repeats himself over and over, rocking me back forth. He leaned against the balcony wall nestling me against him. It was my turn to cling to him desperately. After fifteen long endless minutes I finally am able to catch my breath. I rest a hand on Atemu's chest and push myself away to meet his eyes. He waits patiently for me to calm down, completely still. When my breaths returns to its regular rhythm he smiles at me. I stare at him with a straight face. I raise my right hand and smack him across his mouth. He groans in pain grabbing his chin. He stares at me in shock.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again! You hear me!?" I yell at him.

"Well you definitely caught your breath again..." He grumbles rubbing his lip. I scowl at him and his face softens. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to… shut it all off. My head is just..." He winces and grabs his skull.

"Don't run away… you don't fight all by yourself. Not anymore." Atemu's eyes are brimmed with water. "I'm not going anywhere." I grab his face and place kiss on his lips. He cries silent tears while closing his eyes and his face twists into pain. I lean closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"How… after everything I've done. How can you… forgive me?" He gazes into my eyes.

"Because I know of the evil that possessed you. It wasn't you." His face twitches as he grabs my hands pulling them away from his cheeks. He stares at me seriously.

"That's not completely true…" My heart skips a beat.

"W-What do you mean?" Fear creeps its way back into me.

"There were times… where I regained my control, but I wanted you." I freeze as I wait for him to continue. He takes a deep breath struggling to find the courage to speak. "Especially when I forced myself on you." I flinch as I recall the memories. "I would regain my control now and again, but I never stopped myself… I… I didn't want to." I pull my hands away from him. I can see that my action hurt him, but he sighs and proceeds none the less. "I'm telling you because you deserve to know the honest truth about me." He turns away, his bangs clouding his eyes. "I never wanted to physically hurt you. I don't deserve your kindness Yugi. You should stay away. I would understand." I watch Atemu as my brain processes the information I was just told. He doesn't move an inch waiting for response. I didn't know how to feel. I was afraid, but I still wanted to help him. I couldn't give up on him. What was the real him and when was he possessed? Not knowing frightened me. I shiver. I grab Atemu's hand and he turns to me. I smile at him. His lips parted slightly.

"Show me the good in you. That's all you have to do from now on." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. His eyes remain open for a moment before accepting my kiss. I tangle my fingers in his hair. He digs his finger tips into my back and pulls me into him removing any space between us. I feel my feet lift from the ground as I am carried to the bed. The puzzle is removed from my neck so quickly I didn't notice we stopped kissing. The puzzle was tossed to the side long forgotten about. Atemu pins me underneath him. Our fingers intertwine as he bites and pulls on my bottom lip. Atemu's weight is lifted off my chest. I open my eyes to see Atemu glaring down at me. He licks his lips and a sense of fear lurks int my heart.

"Let me in." He sticks out his tongue in explanation. It hangs to the bottom of his chin. He sees the fear in my eyes and his face softens. "Please?" I blink a few times before I cave. I part my lips and let him dominate my mouth. His right hand glides down my arm and over my chest. His fingers graze my nipple and I yelp into his mouth. His hand slides higher until it reaches my neck. He wraps it around my throat pushing me slightly into the bed. He leans up at stares at me. "This is how I really am." He smirks at me and, for the first time in a long time, I can feel a bright red blush spread on my face, down to my chest. Atemu's eyes light up hungrily. The fear is replaced with excitement. He kisses me once more before rolling beside me. I blink rapidly.

' _Why did he stop? I mean... after everything I'm not ready, but he seemed so lustful.._.' I turn to Atemu to see the exhaustion written on his features. I hadn't notices with being caught up in the moment. He smiled weakly at me. His arm slipped under my neck as he pulls me close while. He pulls the sheets over us. We laid in the silence enjoying each other's breathing. What felt like an eternity passed before I realized that I couldn't fall asleep. I let out a long sigh.

"What is it, Yugi?" Atemu mumbled sleepily.

"I can't sleep… I wish my mom was still alive. She used to sing until I fell asleep." Atemu let out a long yawn before pulling me closer.

"I know one… but it's not very happy. It's kind of a self reflection…" I snuggled him rubbing my cheek against his chest. "Do you want to hear it?" I nodded quickly against him smiling. He started singing very quietly into my ear.

" _This is such a nightmare,_

 _This just doesn't feel right,_

 _You think that I don't care ,_

 _You know I'm not alright._

* * *

 _Stuck inside the same page,_

 _Hoping that I'll be fine,_

 _Sleeping beside my love,_

 _Shinning light into my life._

* * *

 _Staring at the ceiling,_

 _Hiding from my feelings,_

 _Tired of the same curse,_

 _Tell my dad I'm leaving._

* * *

 _Playing the pharaoh,_

 _I'll come back later,_

 _I'm so sick of living,_

 _Can you do me a favour?_

* * *

 _Just leave me alone when I ask you to._

 _Silence by myself is all I ask of you._

 _You tell me that you care, but I don't think you do._

 _I need to get away, I just can't deal with you._

* * *

 _I just need to move on,_

 _I've been waiting too long,_

 _To feel like myself again,_

 _To feel like I never left._

* * *

 _Hiding from the gallows,_

 _Hang my head down low._

 _Walking in the shadows,_

 _Feeling fucking shallow._

* * *

 _Just leave me alone when I ask you to._

 _Silence by myself is all I ask of you._

 _You tell me that you care, but I don't think you do._

 _I need to get away... I just can't deal with you..."_

* * *

Atemu's voice slowly trails off. I inwardly tense at his pain. Sorrow and beauty conflict me with his words. We slowly drift into darkness together.


	13. Reconcile

**_~*A/N*~ Hello again! Back with another chapter! Its 7:10 AM And I haven't slept yet... There is probably mistakes as_** ** _usual. My baaaaaad._**

 ** _Hope you guys enjoy! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!~~~_**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Reconcile**

I awake in a panic as the nightmares haunt me. They tear me apart. The people of my kingdom, slaughtered by my own hands. Innocent families, torn from their homes for my own personal gain. I pant as the sweat soaks my body. Something moving beside me makes me flinch. Yugi lays against me, quietly breathing in a deep slumber clutching my hand. I silently remove myself from his embrace and inch slowly out of bed, praying I don't disturb his sleep. I stand over him admiring his beauty. His skin so delicate and silky. I've heard stories of far off lands covered in white "snow" and how beautiful it looks when it covers the land. This must be close to it. I slide my hand away from his. He squeezes me tighter and pouts in his sleep. I chuckle lowly. I grasp his puzzle and lay it beside him. I guide his hands towards it. His skin brushes it gently and he immediately cradles it to his chest curling into himself. A grin spreads on his mouth and my heart soars. I lean over him placing my hands on either side of his body. My chest betrays the rhythmic breathing of my lungs. I bring my mouth to Yugi's neck and breathe hot air from my mouth. I clench my teeth as the goosebumps form on his tender skin. I run my tongue along the back of my teeth in anticipation. The sheen of sweat shines off my arms. I spit through my teeth and lean back up.

 _/Disgusting... I am really...Disgusting /_ I dispel the annoying thoughts from my head. I look to the sky out the patio and notice the sun peeking up from the horizon. I rub my eyes with my palms. Saying I was utterly exhausted was an understatement. I felt like my life energy had been completely ripped from my being. I had only slept a couple hours at most. Grunting I rub my sore muscles. Running the country was the last thing I wanted to deal with right now. _/How Irresponsible of me to be so selfish./_ I sigh and exit into the next room. I call for an attendant to run my bath for me. A teenage girl carrying a giant pale of boiling water enters the room and bows before me. Her long straight raven hair sways beside her shoulders and her eyes gleamed the deapths of the ocean in colour. She was my height but her weight was obviously concerning. Her body language was one of tenseness and fear. Her frail arms shake as she struggles to lift the bucket. My eyebrows twitch watching her. I step towards her and slip my hands around the handle lifting it with ease in one hand. I pull it over my shoulder and pour it into the tub. The water whirlpools around the bath before it calms. I turn back to the girl who now wears a face of pure terror. Smiling, I return the bucket to her.

"Thank Y-" Before I can finish my sentence I'm interrupted by her tearing the handle from me and yelling.

"I'm sorry!" She ran out of the room before I had a chance to react. Guilt races through my chest as I stand frozen in place. I grit my teeth and undress myself. I slide into the tub flinching at the heat for a few moments before my skin adjusts to the temperature. I didn't mind the burning sensation running over my body. I felt like some of my sins burned off. I cover my eyes with my elbow. I lay thinking about the small girl, no older than me, and the expression that flashed before my eyelids. Why was she so small? Were all the workers treated like this? _**/You mean the slaves? The ones you've been starving for your own amusement?/**_ My own voice echoes through my head. I clench my fists and squeeze my eyes shut. I hear my own laughter repeat inside my mind. I growl in frustration slamming my fists into the sides of my head.

 _/Shut up... Shut up... JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!_ / I cringe trying to escape from myself. _/Someone... Please... Save me!/_ An image of Yugi's angelic smile flashes behind my eyes breaking me from my stupor _._ I sink further into the water imagining Yugi's delicate skin quivering under my breath. I run my hands over my body pretending he's purifying me with his touch. Moaning, my head rolls back and forth. My breathing becomes ragged as excitement courses through me. The tormenting voice vacates my thoughts.

 _I pin Yugi's arms beside his head eyeing his naked form beneath me. He blushes and avoids my gaze._

My hand glides down my own waist as I grab my hardening member.

 _A devilish smirk crosses my mouth as I lean down and nibble on his throat._

I stroke myself lightly as Yugi's body writhes underneath me.

 _I bite down harder making sure to leave a mark and suckle his supple skin in delicious torture. I release his neck and lick my lips as I lift myself back up. I stare in horror as Yugi screams and cries underneath me begging for to me stop. He shivers uncontrollably as he is helpless to escape my strength. His sobs invade my ears ringing down to my heart creating tiny fractures._

I snap up in the tub making water splash everywhere, covering my mouth to stop my scream from being released as the tub water is now thick and red in colour. My body is stained ruby and the hand covering my mouth drips crimson. I fight the urge to vomit when some of the liquid rolls over my tongue. I blink hard trying to shake the illusion from my vision. _**/That was no illusion... it was a MEMORY!/**_ My sinister voice laughs throughout my head as I become dizzy. I grip the stone tile on the perimeter of the bath trying to steady myself. The dizziness passes after a few painful moments and the room returns to normal. It's finally silent. I breathe rapidly as I rock back and forth trying to calm myself down. The amount of self hatred and loathing is to much to bare. I jump out of the tub and quickly dress myself wanting to flee far away from the atrocious visions. I wrap my red cape around my shoulders as I dart into the bedroom. Yugi is still peacefully sleeping. I don't dare go near him. I cringe at myself and hustle to the doors, escaping as fast as I possibly could. I briskly walk down the hall to the royal chamber where my fellow priests await my arrival. Pain attacks me as the harsh memory of the dead surround me. This room will forever haunt me, Even if it has been scrubbed clean. The stains will remain with me forever. I reach the throne and sit before them. Among the five of them I see Isis and Seth. I take deep breath.

"Before we get started, I want all the workers to be given proper nutrition from now on." I make sure my voice is stern and strong.

"You mean the slaves?" Shada, a bald man inquires in non-malicious manor. I swallow hard.

"They will be addressed as workers from now on, not _slaves"_ I hiss the last word. I relax back into my chair trying to cut some of the tension in the room. "Alongside that, I want carriages of any extra supplies to be taken to the villagers and disbursed appropriately among them." Three of them stare at me in disbelief while Seth and Isis nod their heads. One of the other three, Aknadin, opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off before he starts. "That includes the Hebrews as well." I say decisively.

"But your highness, why this sudden change in customs?" I let out a long sigh at aknadin's words.

"I won't make any excuses. I was wrong to rule the way I was. I see that now and I am going to try to mend my mistakes. Even if it takes my the rest of my life." Seth and Isis grin at me while aknadin sinks back into his chair astonished at my new attitude, unsure what to do with this new information. I look to Seth. "I assume you have spoken to Heba and started moving the Hebrews into our villages, correct?" Seth nods and one of my other advisors, Mahad, stands in his seat with a desperate expression.

"You can't be serious! Forgive my outburst my king. It's not as if I disagree with you, but aren't you worried about how our people will react to this news? It's all so sudden and for years they have been taught that the Jews are our enemy..." Mahad slowly sits back in his seat. I pause a moment to collect my thoughts. "Have you thought about this at all?" Mahad states very quietly. I clench my teeth. Fear envelops his being as he watches me. I take a deep breath and release it slowly closing my eyes.

"I will go myself. I will speak to them as a whole." They stare at me in disbelief. Even Isis and Seth.

"That's suicide! Do you really think they'll listen to you after everything they've been through?! Let alone forgive you!?" Mahad bellows across the table at me. "Please reconsider!" I reflect on Mahads words. Yugi shines into my mind. His forgiveness surrounds me, warming me. I smile weakly at my counsel.

"Let us pray they will be merciful on me." They sit in silence. "As your king, and the Pharaoh of this land, I will take the consequences for my actions." Seth and Isis look to one other in sadness before looking to me. Seth stands from his seat.

"Let me speak to Heba before you go. Perhaps he can reconcile the situation with you." I nod and he exits the chamber.

"Now let's discuss the other matters." I smile at them and they recline comfortably back in their seats, confused by their new king, but appreciative.

The afternoon sun blazed high in the sky. I saddle up my horse tightening the reigns around its head. I wondered what Yugi was doing right now. How many times have I left him to wake up alone? I'm sure he hated being in there after all of the horrible things I did to him. That place is a _prison._ I grip the reigns hard and free my mind of all negative thoughts. I needed to have a clear head now.

"Ready to go Atemu?" I nod at Seth and mount my horse. We gallop down into the village. It was only a minute before we arrived at my our destination, being that it was inner city. Heba's back is faced towards me. For the first time in a long time a huge wave of panic smacks into me. Realizing I hadn't prepared some sort of speech for my brother, I choke down the lump the forms in my throat. I jump down from the horse as sweat accumulates on my forehead. I move towards Heba. He turns to face me. Our eyes meet and I can feel my heart skip a beat. I stop moving, like stone, my body solidifies. My air is trapped somewhere in my lungs as I try to find the right words to speak. He glides towards me. He rests his hand on my shoulder, expelling my trance and freeing my body from locking up. I gasp for air.

"It's good to have you back brother." I choke on my words and I fight the tears that beg to overflow. I stutter pathetically. He smiles at me. I finally catch my wind.

"Heba! I am… I'm so sorry for everything. I can never expect you to forgive me, but I hope someday you can understand me." A smirk crosses Heba.

"I have already forgiven you my dear brother. Now, lets bring peace to our people." I exhale nodding at him. Heba and I walk side by side making our way into the centre of the giant crowd. The arguing reverberates around us. The citizens were in an uproar. We reach the centre and I can hear the fighting die down as eyes drift to our location. Heba raises his hands into the air.

"Good people! We have gathered here today to bring peace to this pointless feud! Let us end this war!"

"Coming from a dirty Hebrew! Your words mean nothing!" A villager yells back at Heba as the other side of the crowd screams back at him in disagreement. I step in front of Heba.

"Enough! Please let us end this absurd violence between our races." A long silence passes before the people speak among themselves. "I have made many mistakes as ruler of Egypt. I am trying to right those wrongs now." A man protrudes from the group.

"It's a little late for you to start caring now! Do you know how many of us you've murdered over the years!? How many families you've torn apart for your own satisfaction!?"

"I was a fool." The sound of the wind whipping closes in on me as a stone strikes me in the temple. I flinch at the pain but try to react as little as possible. An Egyptian yells from the left side.

"I heard our king even murdered us Egyptians. Innocent women in the children even in the palace!" Gasps can be heard from the gathering as voices rise in conversation around me.

"It's true. Regardless of whether it was intentional or not, I am responsible for there lives." Talking turns into yelling, then yelling into screaming as I stare at the ground waiting for my judgement. Both sides start wildly throwing rocks in my direction. I shield my face with my arms as I am berated. Insults are thrown around me. Heba is powerless to help. He can only watch as his brother finally is sentenced. A sharp pain cuts into my forehead and I cringe as warm blood drip down the right side of my face. I clamp my right eye shut tight to stop the liquid from seeping into it. Every stone is engraved with small cracks. These fractures reflects the villagers hearts. Their rage is infused with every rock that clashes into my skin. In the corner of my eye I notice a little girl approaching me from behind with a clay pot hovering over her head.

"Disgusting, worthless, pharaoh!" The venom in her voice pierces me as I feel the pot smash into my back, shattering on impact. I fall to knees in defeat. My hands sprawled out in front of me holding my weight up. The slivers of clay cut into the skin of palm.

"STOP IT!" The shrill voice cuts though the chaos as I am swiftly wrapped in something warm that smells nice. "What's the matter with you people!? Is this how you treat your king!?"

 _/Yugi…/_ I lean into his chest as his racing heartbeat vibrates against my ear. _/Did he run here for me? How sweet. I really don't deserve him./_ I continue to stare vacantly into the ground.

"He's no king! He's just a mercenary! He's even killed his own!"

"He was possessed by evil!" Yugi's voice starts to waver.

"And were expected to believe that!?" Another man from the crowd yells.

"Even if you don't… Will killing him bring your loved ones back? Will revenge really destroy the hate inside your heart!?" Yugi grips the bottom of my chin forcing me to look into the eyes of my peers. "This is the face of someone whose lost everything! He hates himself so much he's willing to die for the sake of peace!" I push myself up, completely spent from the barrage of attacks.

"Yugi this is my burden to bare." Yugi harshly shoves me back onto the ground. I have no strength left to fight him. So I unwillingly comply.

"Be quiet!" He barks at me. Yugi gazes upon everyone. "Even if you can never forgive him, if you cannot stop hating him. Do not hate each other for his mistakes." The villagers watch me in my disgrace, some even with sympathy and compassion. Yugi hugs me from behind wrapping his hand over the gash on my forehead. A warm radiating light courses through my being as I collapse back onto Yugi. He holds me up. I can feel the strength return to my body. I stand up and turn to Yugi. His face is filled with desperation and anger. I stumble on my words knowing he is upset at me. His arms wrap around me as he clings to me.

"W-what was that light!?" I pivot around to see everyone staring at Yugi in confusion. Heba steps beside us.

"This child, like myself, has been blessed by a god. He's the one who saved our king from the darkness." Heba smiles staring at the Jewish man. The man inhaled a deep breath while staring at Yugi.

"Maybe… just maybe we can believe in the light called hope." Seth pushes his way through the crowd.

"There is plenty of food and water to go around! Commanded by the pharaoh himself! It is to be shared evenly!" Seth calls out. The crowd erupts in cheering as they rush to the carriages behind us, completely forgetting the animosity. Their bellies grumbling in anticipation. "Pharaoh why don't you let us wrap things up here. Please go back to the palace." I give a small nod to Seth as Yugi drags me back to the horse. As we pass Heba he smiles at us.

"Thank you little one." He whispers to Yugi. Yugi's face stays completely straight as we climb atop the horse and ride back to the kingdom. My nerves rattle from the unbearable silence that lingers between us. I grab his hand as I pull him along back to my quarters. His hand sits limp in my grasp. My heart aches. He must be really upset with me. Fear swallows me as the thought of Yugi leaving me assaults my brain. I press the doors open and lead him inside. They slide shut behind me. Yugi stands in the middle of the room watching me, his expression unreadable. I walk over to him and my brows furrow. I was at a loss for words. I just stand there awkwardly waiting for him to break the silence.

"Did you go there knowing you would die?" He seems calm but I can hear the anger in his tone. I wait a moment trying to read him before answering.

"Yes." Faster than I can react, like the night before, he slaps me in my mouth. I let my head hang to the side giving no reaction. When our gaze meets, I can see his fury consuming him.

"How could you leave me again!? Why didn't you take me with you!?" Angry tears stream down his face, as he swings his hand at me again. I catch his wrist before he makes contact. He wails and throws his other hand at me. I grab it too.

"Calm down!" I raise my voice. He struggles to rips his arms away from me.

"Do you have _any_ idea what it's like to wake up every morning to find you gone!? To wake up and find out that your going to die!" Guilt crashes onto me. "I wouldn't even of got to say goodbye!" He lifts his leg up and places his foot against my stomach pushing hard trying to separate us. I release him and step back while I try to collect my thoughts in this disaster. I close by eyes trying to calm myself down. I open my mouth to speak again but Yugi cuts me off with another blow to my face. I lose my composer as my rage takes control. I clutch his wrist and rip him towards me. He yelps in pain, but the sound gets lost in the back of my mind. He grabs my wrist with his free hand as he winces in pain.

"Why can't you understand!? It was my responsibility as king and my burden to carry!"

"Let go your hurting me!" I clench my jaw. He's not even listening to me. My grip tightens harder. "Stop!" He claws at my hand in attempts to peel me off.

 _ **/You monster! You never even thanked him for saving you! You ungrateful wretch!/**_

I snap out of my haze and immediately let go of Yugi as he plummets to the floor.

 _ **/After everything he's been through and done, you should be lucky he's simply smacking you. You deserve so much worse./**_

My own voice echoes in my head again. I collapse to the floor digging my fingers into my head. I start to cry and hyperventilate as I stare into the floor. My hands stop myself from falling to the floor completely.

 _ **/If I were you, I would let Yugi kill me. It's only fair./**_

"Shut up… get out of my head!" Yugi shuffles towards me watching me.

"Atemu? What's wrong with you?" I look into his eyes. All anger is replaced with worry. I reach up and grip tight onto his shoulders letting all my weight crush his small figure. He struggles to hold me up.

"Dammit! _Why am I like this!?"_ My breath rips out in a ragged tempo. I choke on sobs as Yugi fails to hold me up straight. I roll onto my side convulsing on the ground before Yugi.

"Atemu!"

"I think I'm dying. My chest hurts." I use the last of my strength to throw myself on Yugi in an embrace. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Thank you. Thank you for being here. I'm sorry. I hurt you again. Don't leave me." I tremble against him. He hugs me tightly. "I…I love you so much." I'm so weak. How did I become so pathetic? I hate myself. How did things end up this way?


End file.
